


Disruption of Reality

by Babe_Chan



Category: Assassin's Creed, BioShock, BioShock Infinite, Prototype (Video Game), inFAMOUS (Video Game)
Genre: AUs, Alleyway make outs, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Awkward Boners, Canon verse, Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Just random ideas, M/M, Male!Reader will be a thing in some chapters, Marriage Proposal, Mom jeans, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, Slow Dancing, Weddings, What Have I Done, all the aus, all the feels, child characters, crossovers, male!reader, rockin 'em cause you're hot, some canon verse others are AUs, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babe_Chan/pseuds/Babe_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's hard to tell what is reality and what isn't. But whatever you were in, reality or not, you never wanted to leave. Well all of that changed when you met someone in the most unexpected ways.</p><p>Despite the title it's really going to be fluffy stuff for the most part.</p><p>Reader/Various<br/>Male!Reader/Various</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Comfort of Rapture: Jack Ryan/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was just the two of you in a dense bushes in the gardens of Arcadia, while you take a brake from being Atlas' errand runners and just feel normal even for a few minutes. But who would have thought Jack was so shy when it came to simple gestures of affection.
> 
> Also Atlas is real in this and there is some implied onesided!Atlas/Reader going on.  
> And one last thing, the nickname Atlas uses is genderless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be gentle with me, this is my first fic on this amazing site, and I don't have any beta readers so all of the mistakes are my own.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story!
> 
> Just a drabble with our beloved silent protagonist, Jack Ryan, and the you/reader just taking a moment to rest.  
> Also an excuse where I can write fluff for this fandom, because Jack just needs to be cuddled like badly, and it's set during the Arcadia mission. And there's gonna be a lot of cuddles and kisses and other sweetness.

Panting heavily you and Jack manage to dive into a thick bush in that garden, splicers screamed for you two to come out from wherever you were, and you both played the waiting game.

Wasn't everyday that you find someone that wasn't a splicer or criminally insane, it was natural for you to warm up him right away, and even shared your rations with him.

You been stuck in this hell hole longer than Jack, he was a trembling mess when you walked up to him and nearly blew your head off, and so you sorta took a shine to the guy.

It wasn't that hard since he was handsome; messy brunet hair that looked like it had once been slicked back, brown eyes that reminded you off coffee with cream, simple cream sweater with the sleeves pushed to his elbows with a few bloodstains on it, a pair black slacks, and black dress shoes.

Over all he was a good lookin' fella, then again seeing as how most of the population of Rapture was those damn splicers, there wasn't much of a competition.

 Though you had developed a little bit of a crush on the silent male, there was something about him that made you feel happy.

But over the course of your adventure with Jack you noted several things; he wasn't used to using a gun, the radio that always gave helpful advice, and then there was the fact he rarely spoke.

You could count on one hand how many times he had talked in the time you had known him, most of the time it was a just one word and maybe a gesture to convey the message.

  
Despite all that you still liked the guy, he had a certain charm about him, he made you want to know more about him and how his mind worked. Maybe after you both managed to get out of the hell hole you'd ask him out for coffee or something.

You didn't notice that Jack pinned beneath you, practically nose-to-nose with the silent male while straddling his lap and your arms caging his head, but all that mattered that was the damn splicers had given up looking for either of you.

For the first time in a while you had some down time, a moment to rest your weary bones, and just feel human instead of a killing machine. In all honesty you couldn't remember the last time you took a proper break, hell you don't even know when you slept properly.

 

"[Name]..." Jack's voice was hushed as he stared at you, blushing from how close you were, and pressed himself against the ground to distance himself. "...are you alright?"

"Wh-what?" You blinked several times at him, trying to snap out of your daze, and gave a small smile as you stared into his eyes. "Yeah, just peachy...you?"

"That's good..." He averted his eyes before taking a shaky breath, Jack wasn't used to this much psychical contact, and letting it out slowly. "I'm...fine."

"Good to hear! You know this is the most you've ever said to me," You smiled more at him then giggled, feeling yourself being drawn to the brunet, and began bring your face closer. "I like the sound of your voice, it's nice...relaxing actually."

"I...not really the talkative type," Jack murmured before looking at you incoming face and letting a small yelp out, only to be muffled by your lips.  "Mph!?"

 

You pressed yourself closer to him, not wanting to brake away, until the need to breathe becomes an issue. Resting your forehead against his, you couldn't help give a small chuckle, and seeing his redden face.

 

"What was that for?" Jack swallowed thickly as he felt the back of his neck and the tips of his ears grow warm. "W-why did you..."

"Because I've been wanting to since we've left the hospital wing." You gave him a lopsided smile before kissing the tip of his nose. "God you are too cute, I couldn't help myself, sorry if it made you uncomfortable."

 

Jack just looked at you wide eyed as the words sank in, all the while you just stared at him lovingly, and soon began to sputter incoherent words. It was amusing to see the normally silent male all flustered, his seemed to tremble as you sat up, before grabbing your waist with shaking hands.

 

"What is it, Jack?" You smiled softly at him, he was too gosh darn cute for his own good, and leaned forward a bit. "Did the kiss really bother you that much?"

"I-I...no..." Jack fumbled over his words, he looked up at you with a reddening face, and wrapping his arms around your waist. "The...kiss was...nice."

"Nice, huh? Well then mister, how about I kiss you again?" You gave him a teasing smile before leaning back down to him. "Would you like that or perhaps you'd want something else?"

"I just want to hold you, just for a bit...just so I know you're real." Jack admitted bashfully and buried his face into the crook of your neck. "I need some comfort...human contact."

"Oh Jack, I'm real as you are." You play with a lock of his hair, it was soft to the touch, and kiss his left temple. "You have me in your arms, so don't worry."

 

Jack inhaled deeply as he held you close, your scent was intoxicating in his opinion, because he need contact with someone so badly.

Here you were with your arms wrapped loosely around his neck, murmuring nonsense words as you snuggled up closer to him, and gave a small hum.

To be honest it had been ages since you last held someone close, even longer since you kissed someone until just a few moments earlier, and it felt nice just forget the world around you.

Somehow you two had moved and it was a rather sweet sight; you were on his lap with your legs around his waist and held him close, he had his arms wrapped around your waist with his face still buried in your neck. Someone, if they saw you, would mistake you as lover's of some sort or even married.

 While you were in your own little world Jack was trying his best not to brake down, but he was only human after all, and soon tears began to dampen your neck. That snapped you back to reality, you pull back a little to see his tear stained face, and gave a small sigh. He was too precious to be this sad, it made your heart twinge, and began brushing away his tears.

 

"Shh, it's ok, I'm here. Just let it all out." You murmured to him before kissing his left cheek and caress his right one. "You're safe now...just cry it out."

Jack only gave a small nod as more tears fell, you just wiped them away, and you just held him close to you. It pained you to see him so upset, you didn't know what to do, and that made you feel worse.

 

"Jack, look at me, please." You said slowly as you cupped his face into your hands. "Come on now."

"I..." Jack sniffled before looking at you with a tear stained face, trembling slightly from all the crying, and took a shaky breath. "Y-yes?"

"Listen to what I'm about to say," You used your thumbs to brush over his dampened cheeks and sighed softly."Can you do that for me?"

"Mhm." He gave a slow nod before sniffling again, clearing his throat out, and taking a deep breath. "I-I can do that."

"You don't bottle up your feelings. If something's bothering you then tell me, alright?" You flashed him a small smile, resting your forehead on his, and closed your eyes "I'm here for you, I won't leave your side, because I care about you."

 "Oh...okay..." Jack gave a weak smile before he leaned in a bit more and gave a chaste kiss on your lips. "Thank you...for everything."

"Anytime, we have to look out for each other." You laughed a little before the static of his radio went off, a signal that Atlas was going to ask what was going on, and let a heavy sigh out. "Better answer that, you know how he gets."

"Right, but I really meant it when I said thank you." He looked away bashfully, you still in his lap, while he picked the radio up. "Yes, Atlas, is something wrong?"

"Boyo, where the bloody hell are you!?" Atlas' voice crackled through the radio and sounded a tad distressed. "I lost sight of you and Kiddo over half an hour ago."

"Sorry...we ran into...splicers and we needed to take a small break." Jack meekly stated before you took the radio from him. "What are you doing, [Name]?"

"Atlas, we just needed to take a break since we've been at this for," You glanced at your wristwatch with a raised brow. "Over twelve hours straight, we won't be any use to you if we're dead tired. So can we just have about eight hours to sleep then we'll be ready to go."

There was long pause on the other side of the radio, Jack looked at you a bit worried, before a deep sigh could be heard from the Irishman.

"Fine but you two will have to work double time for here on out." Atlas gave a chuckled before a click of his tongue was heard. "Rest up you two, you're gonna need it. Kiddo, you and Boyo owe me for this when we meet up."

"It's a deal, thank you Atlas...you're amazing." You gave a small cheer and snuggled up to Jack with smile. "So do you know of any safe places in Arcadia that we could sleep in?"

"You're asking a lot outta me, Kiddo, honestly." The man on the radio let a groan out and was silent for a few minutes before the radio crackled. "There's an office not far from, near the stair case, that can be locked. That's all I have."

"That'll do, bye Atlas, we'll see you later." You yawned softly before switching the radio to a different station that played soft jazz. "Come on, let's go rest together, and we can cuddle in there."

With that you climbed off his lap, out of the bushes, and stretched your sore muscles. Jack scrambled out of the bush, scooping you up into his arms, and jogged to the office Atlas had mentioned with you giggled at him a bit. It took a bit of time but you both made it to the office, locking it quickly behind you, and cuddling on the tan chaise lounge sofa.

After that it was off to dreamland for the both of you, in each others' embrace as you rest your weary bodies from the hell hole known as Rapture, and smiling the whole time as you did so.

So maybe there was some comfort in Rapture, you just had look in the right places to find it, and one of them being with the man you had grown so fond of.

The end (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sorta wonder if I should write a sequel to this later on or maybe just leave it as is?  
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed the first installment of 'Disruption of Reality'!
> 
> Who do you want to see next out of these five?  
> Alex Mercer, Desmond Miles, Delsin Rowe, Reggie Rowe, or Dana Mercer?


	2. Late Night Magic: Delsin Rowe/Curvy!reader pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank mustprotecttheunholytrinity for inspiring me for this chapter.  
> You're a conduit that just happens to cross paths Delsin Rowe, while escaping DUPs. That's how you found yourself in the alleyway with a fellow conduit late at night, what happens can only be described as magic.  
> Slightly angsty for the first part of it then part two will get more fluff in it as well as a cameo of Reggie cause I love that dude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway in this little fic you're a curvy young lady that's also a conduit, electric powers, that happens to run into our favorite little trouble maker. Also I hate how the intro turned out buuuut what can ya do?  
> Also what Delsin sees when he touches you is up to you, make your own story of how you got your powers and stuff.

It was late at night in summer about midnight when the DUPs surrounded you, guns aimed at you with narrowed eyes, and you just had your hands behind your head while smirking.

You always seemed to find trouble no matter where you went. After all it was expected since you did do graffiti in a restricted, but you were never one to for rules.

 

"On your knees and place your hands slowly on the ground." One of them ordered in a deep voice. "Right now, bio-terrorist!"

"First off not a 'bio-terrorist' as you put it," You snicker as you slowly got on knees, your mom jeans hugging your hips, and placed your hands on the ground. "I'm just a simple girl trying to make it in this city. Also a graffiti artist...buuuut those are details."

 

Well most of the DUPs were now staring at your curves, how your graffiti stained t-shirt hugged your torso (it had sunk in the wash), and swallowed nervously; you were quite the curvy girl and it didn't help you were a cutie.

 

"What are you doing in a restricted area then?" The male before asked walking up to you, using his gun to tilt your chin up, and tsked in annoyance. "It's clearly labeled off-limits to citizens. On top of that you have vandalized government equipment, that's a one way ticket to jail."

"Graffiti, wasn't that obvious from what I'm wearing and the spray cans, duh." You bit the inside of your cheek to keep from smiling at the man, while that was going on you looked around to find no citizens nearby, and narrowed your eyes at him. "Well isn't that just peachy, but I've got places to be and people to see, so how about no."

 

Before he had a chance to reply to your sass the man was on the ground, gagging as smoke surrounded him, and looked at the other DUPs with fake surprise and stumbled backwards.

Well that was different;  definitely not your doing since the man would have been electrified if that was the case.

 

 

" _Seems I'm not alone..._ " You thought with a small quirk of your lip and let a scoff out. " _Yet another conduit in the city that hates them...oh joy._ "

 

"Goddamn bio-terrorists, got the commander while we weren't looking." Another of the men said before readying his gun, he glanced at his teammates, and looked at you. "Get out of here, this is no place for someone weak."

 

You were going to sass him but one of them lifted you off the ground, shoving you to the alleyway, and went to stand by their fellow comrade.

While that was going on you walked near pipes, closing your eyes as you placed your hand on it, and traveled up as electric currents to a place away from the DUPs.

It must have been at least ten blocks before you find an empty alley, you slump against the brick wall with a weak smile while you slid to the ground, and took heavy breaths as you tried to rest for a bit.

You had overdone it this time around, it was going to be a bitch to get home, and let a groan out in frustration. 

 

"Nice work there," A male's voice rang out in amusement and gave a slow clap. "You were hard to follow, lost you a few times, but I finally cornered you."

"Whoopty fuckin' doo." You didn't even bother giving the male a sideways glance, he had a nice voice you'd admit that much, and took another deep breath. "Unless you've got some batteries or something then fuck off, I don't have time for you."

"Whoa there, no need to be rude, I'm on your side." He replied as the sound of foot steps got closer to you, you guessed he stopped in front of you, and he gave a chuckle. "So, Lighting bug, do you need any help?"

"And how do you know we are?" You couldn't keep the smirk from showing up and laughed for a few moments. "Lightning bug, huh? Been called worse that's for sure."

 

You slowly opened your eyes to see a male, clearly Native American, standing there with the stupidest smirk you had seen in a while. 

Scanning his apparel that consisted; denim jeans, a red beanie, a denim vest, a hoodie, and a red flannel shirt. 

Wasn't a bad looking guy either, he looked about your age maybe a year younger, and it had been awhile since you've chatted up with a cutie. He didn't seem like he was going to do any harm, something about him just made you feel at ease.

 

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine?" He teased before offering his hand to you with the same smirk from before. "How about Sparks?"

"I'm gonna shove my sunshine so far up your ass. Your eyes will look like giant disco balls!" You shot him a warning glare before grabbing his hand, stiffening as you pulled yourself up, and felt like your mind was being picked away at. "What the hell are you doing!?"  


 

You pulled your hand away from him, holding it close to your chest, and staring at him with wide eyes. How much did he see? What did he know? Had he seen it? What would he do with the information?

All you could you was press your back against the brick wall, looking frightened at the man before you. Your breathing was uneven, shaky at best, before you narrow your eyes at the man. He in return looked at you in shock (A/N: Pfft get it?) before reaching his hand slowly towards you.

 

"What did you see." You ordered at him, eyes never leaving his, and gripped the front of his shirt. "How much do see."

"I...I saw enough." He managed to get out, then he had that look of pity, and placed his hand on your shoulder. "I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to."

"Dammit!" You yelled out, hands tightening their grips as tears began to fall, and screwed your eyes shut. "Goddammit...no one was supposed to know."

"Delsin..." He murmured as he wiped away a tear. "You?"

"What?" You sniffled at him, still trying not to have a complete meltdown, and hiccuped. "I...what?"

"I'm Delsin..." He flashed you a shy like smile then sighed. "What about you? Pretty girl like yourself must have a name."

"Delsin, huh, cool name for a weird guy." You gave a weak laugh, wiping your eyes, and smiled softly. "I'm...[Name]. No ones ever called me pretty before...thank you."

"[Name], [Name]...hmm." Delsin looked at you with teasing smile then chuckled. "I like it, a pretty name for a pretty girl."  


 

Seriously this guy was going to be the death of you, one minute he's in your head the next he's flirting with you, and to make it worse he was hot. 

Then again it wasn't everyday that some hottie got this close to you in the matter of minutes, on top of learning things about yourself that no one else knew, plus he was complimenting you too.  


 

"It's a shame no one's called you pretty." Delsin gave a sigh before lightly caressing your cheek. "I'm sorry for what I did...let me buy you dinner at least?"  


 

Then there was a small spark, it traveled up your spine, and made you shiver. There was something about this guy, you could trust him, and you knew he wouldn't hurt you. 

You lean into his touch with a small sigh of content, it had been a long time since you felt any form of affection let alone such tenderness, and place your hand over his. 

Then you felt your heart hammer against your ribs, your face growing warm, and you looking at him with caring gaze one gives to a loved one.  


 

"Kinda late for dinner, don't you think?" You batted your eyes at him, taking a step close to Delsin, and felt his other hand on your hip. "Anything else you can think of?"

"Um..uh..." He swallowed thickly as he looked at you, all red faced on top of being cute, and pulled you closer to him. "How about...a date?"

"A date...alright." You hummed out as you pressed your chest to his, his heart beating rapidly, and slowly wrapped your arms around his neck. "Can get a kiss too?"

 

Welp before he even had a chance you gave him a quick peck, giggling at his stunned expression, and smiled softly at him. 

Delsin took that as an invitation before pressing your against the wall, now with both hands on your hips, and lightly biting your bottom lip. 

You being the girl that you were just pressed yourself closer to him, sucking on his bottom lip since you weren't caving in anytime soon, and shivered as his hands moved up and down your curves. After awhile you both pull away for air, panting heavily, never braking eye contact with each other.

 

"Do you wanna keep going or no? Cause I mean we're moving kinda fast and all." You asked him with a raised brow and played with a lock of his hair. "If you do then let's go somewhere private ."

"Hell yes I do." Delsin rested his forehead on yours and just gave a laugh. "So what if we are? Life's too short at this point to take it slow."

To be continued!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I got Delsin's personality right...dskldjsad anyway I hope you enjoyed the story!  
> Might make a part two buuuut I dunno.  
> Also I feel like I did a pretty bad job with this...like I could have added something else but I dunno what.


	3. Decay of Earth: Alex Mercer/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this fic you're a virus like our favorite monster/biomass Alex. Seems you two meet on top of skyscraper, that's all I got and I want to thank protecttheunholytrinity again for giving me the idea for this fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Reptile Theme by Skrillex writing fic, so yeeeeaaah that explains that dasjdlaksd anyway hope you like it! Sorry for any mistakes in advance!

You sat on ledge of one the many skyscrapers in the city, it was an older one that you found not too long ago, while kicking your legs back and forth.

Glancing over your shoulder to find a man staring at you with interest. The more you looked at him the more you took mental notes about every little detail about him; he was very pale skin, probably hadn't seen sunlight in ages and looked a bit sickly.

His had blue eyes that had sickly gray tinting around them. Next was his clothing for the upper body; a button-up white shirt kept partially buttoned, a plain gray hoodie, and a black leather jacket. And finally on his lower body; he wore plain blue jeans and black shoes.

Overall not a bad looking guy, if you had a heart you were sure it would skip a beat at the sight of him, and you were still hungry so he'd make for a wonderful meal.

With that in mind you stood up, eyes narrowing slightly to give a bored look, and walked slowly over to him as you hips swayed with each step.

 

"Hello there, what is a guy like you doing in a place like this?" You stopped in front of him, flashing a small smile, and hands in your jeans pocket. "Not that I mind, in fact I'm glad that someone else came up here."

"Hello." His voice was had a slight gravelly sound to it, it made your body tingle with excitement, and eyed you from head to toe. "I have my reasons. Why are you up here?"

 

Oh he was the blunt kinda guy, been awhile since you've consumed something like that, and you smirked a little at him before frowning. He had no heartbeat, with your highly trained ears you couldn't pick up a single sound, and that meant he had no blood pumping in his veins.

 

"So what are you?" You raised a brow at him, clicking your tongue in annoyance, and examined his face for a sign. "You're not human...or anything in the animal kingdom...no heartbeat means no blood flow."

"Smart girl, I was about to ask you the same thing." He chuckled darkly, gripping your chin to examine your face, and smirked. "I'm many things, go by many names."

"I'm not just good looks, I have brains too." You smirked at him, placing a hand on his shoulder, and took a step forward. "Then what do I call you then?"

"Alex...Alex Mercer." The blue eyed male tightened his grip on your chin, a human would be squirming from the grip, but you just ignore it. "What are you then?"

"Oh I've heard about you, all of Blackwatch wants your head on silver platter, but then again you'd have to live under a rock not to know about you." You flashed a cheeky smile, your hand slowly tightening its grip on his shoulder, and laughed for a few moments. "Well, Alex, you may call me [Name] [Last Name]. It's nice to meet you, I suppose."

"That didn't answer my question: What are you? Clearly not human." Alex tsked in annoyance as his free hand morphed into blades, slowly dragging the tip along your cheek, and frowned when your flesh repaired itself with red-black thread-like things mending it. "How interesting...so what do you have to say?"

"I'm a virus...at least that's what I can guess." You sigh deeply, hand morphing into a sickle, before cutting his shoulder then it healed itself the same way yours did. "Seems you and I are the same...how comforting, I suppose."

"Seems we are." He let go of your chin with a sigh, you in turn moved your sickle-hand away from his shoulder, and flexed his hand made of blades. "What can you do with your body?"

 

That's how you found yourself talking with a fellow virus, exchanging what your powers were with each other, and soon realized you may have made an alliance with Alex.

The conversation went back and forth for a few hours as you both shared what you had been doing since the outbreak, to both of your surprise it seemed you two had a bit in common; consume, gather, and grow.

The sun had began to set along the New York skyline while painting the sky in hues of reds, blues, yellow, oranges, and pinks.

At some point you both were sitting side-by-side on the edge of the skyscraper, watching as the sun slowly began to fade away and leaving a sky full of city lights with a few stars here and there along with the moon.

You let a small sigh out as you watched the city below, not even noticing as Alex leaned on you a little, and placed a hand over where your stomach would be; you were starving. Alex must have sensed it since he was starving as well plus you were alright in his book.

 

"Hey, I know great place with Blackwatch we could go eat, you know if you wanna go." Alex nudged you lightly, not even looking at you as he spoke, and shrugged. "If we're the same then you must get...hungry like I do."

"I like the sound of that...I haven't eaten in a few days." You grabbed his hand before you jumped off the building, taking him down with you. "So let's wreak some havoc on this city, ok?"

 

Alex just smirked a little at your offer, giving you nod as you both fell towards the earth below, and slung his arm around your waist. He could get used to your presence, you'd be a valuable alliance.

 

"Just so you don't get lost." He explained, you just roll your eyes and smile at him. "Can't lose a fellow virus, now can I?"

"Whatever." You laugh as you both were getting closer to the busy sidewalks of New York. "INCOMING!"

 

Well that got some attention, as well as some screaming, from the citizens of New York. You both crash landed in the street, creating a massive crater, sending people as well as cars flying in every-which way. Oh the both of you were going to have so much fun tonight.

To be continued(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if I'll make a part two to this ugh I can't even.  
> Next up is Robert Lutece and a sassy/saucy reader!  
> Then I have no clue! Please leave a comment, I'd love some feedback!


	4. Variable of Interest: Robert Lutece/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Variables are what he works with, sometimes good and others bad, and yet somehow he finds himself getting distracted by something of interest. Who would have thought going to the bookshop would be this troublesome/interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot two chapters in 24 hours, AWWW YEAH BOY!  
> Anyways in this fic it is implied you are female so keep that in mind.
> 
> Also Alternate timeline where Robert and Rosalind are just brilliant scientists. Booker isn't in debt cause he has his daughter, Anna, and everything is cool sooo yup. This all takes place in Columbia but in this timeline there's no racist assholes and you work at a bookshop.
> 
> Finally Rosalind normally goes to the bookshop to pick new reading material but things come up and she sends her beloved brother to fetch the new books.

Robert was just supposed to pick up some books from a shop his sister, Rosalind, often went to if she wasn't busy with experiments.

It would take an hour at most he figured yet somehow he ended up spending most of the day conversing with a rather charming woman.

That was how it all was supposed to go until he saw you for the very first time and got a funny feeling in his chest.

That's where our story begins: On a beautiful day in the floating city know as Columbia.

______

Robert took in surroundings; shelves that reached the ceiling with books, some of the shelves seemed stuffed with books, and various trinkets set around the shop.

He walked up to what he guessed was the cash register, seeing a bell that had a note that read 'ring for service', and rand the bell once before hearing the sound of foot steps.

 

"Just a moment!" You called out as you made your way to the front of the shop, carrying a tall stack of books, and nearly had your stack of books fall if someone hadn't taken some weight off you. "Thank you, I would have quite the mess to clean if you didn't help."

"You're welcome, Miss...uh." Robert set the books on the counter near the register and cleared his throat. "I'm here to pick up an order...for Rosalind."

 

Robert stared at you for a few moments, dressed in a simple dress with little apron around your waist with your hair done in a messy bun, and felt his face heat up for a second. In his eyes you found you extravagant yet down to earth all at once, his heart hammered against his chest as he watched you.

 

"[Name], no need to call me miss or anything." You laughed as you set the books near the others and looked at him with a smile. "Oh you must be her brother, Roger...no it's Robert, right? She told me so much about you, good things naturally. It's nice to finally to meet you."

"Likewise [Name]..." He rubbed the back of his neck, averting his eyes, and gave a small laugh. "Sadly my sister never mentioned you...well by name at least."

"That is so Rosalind, head above the clouds, then again there's nothing wrong with that." You absentmindedly brushed a lock of hair behind your ear, scoffing in an affectionate manner, before clapping your hands. "Anyway you must be tired of hearing me ramble...let me fetch Rosalind's order...stay put it'll just take a moment."

 

Before the redhead had a chance to speak you had already began to make your way to the backroom, scanning the shelves for her order until you found it.

Unfortunately it was on the shelve just out of your reach, well wasn't that just peachy?

You would have to give Mr.Dewitt a lecture on placing things out of reach, in truth you would most likely say nothing since the man was a good friend that had always helped you out, there was the fact he lost his wife not long after Anna was born. Plus his daughter, Anna, always loved to barrow books from the shop so no real harm done.

With a sigh you stand on your tiptoes, arm outstretched, as you tried to grab the damn books with no avail. Puffing out your cheeks in annoyance you stretch as far as your body will let you ,yet it seems was still just a bit out of reach, and suddenly you felt the presence of someone against your back.

Glancing behind you to see Robert grabbing the first book, he certainly was a tall fellow, before looking down at you with slight hue to his cheeks. You couldn't help but smile widely, it wasn't everyday a cute man helped you out.

 

"Here you are...what other books do you need assistance with?" His offer was polite and yet his tone held a bit of ,dare you say, shyness. "You must be careful...wouldn't want the shelve to fall on you."

"I just need the blue one as well as the greyish one." You point to each book respectively then turned to face him, back pressed against the shelve, and smiled brightly at him. "Oh thank you so much Robert, it would have taken ages to get those books without your help."

"Well here are the books." Robert handed them to you with redden cheeks and cleared his throat once more. "Think nothing of it. I'm a gentleman after all, helping someone in need is proper thing to do."

 

You just flash him another smile before walking to the front, Robert fallowing right beside you, and that was when you paused for a moment to look at the male.

He certainly was handsome with his red hair neatly done, gorgeous blue eyes, his suit was simple yet held elegance to it, and you swore you saw freckles dusting from his cheeks as well as the bridge of his nose. Goodness he was a tall drink of water that's for sure.

Soon you found yourself back at the front, with a from you walk behind to register to mark the books had been picked up, and gave Robert one more smile as you hand the books back over.

 

"I hope Rosalind enjoys the books." You played with your apron and bit your lip nervously. "If she needs any other books she knows where to find me."

"Thank you...it was nice meeting you." Robert inwardly gushed over how cute you were acting and reached for his wallet. "So how much will this cost?"

"W-what...oh no charge, Rosalind already paid for them when she ordered them." You giggle and blushed a soft red. "Hopefully we'll see each other again...if you want to I mean."

"Knowing her, she'll love them." Robert felt his whole face turn a lovely shade of red, part of it from the brushing of the hand, and put a small smile on as well. "I look forward to it, [Name], so until next time."

"Until next time." You said slowly before you grabbed his sleeve. "Robert do you by chance like science fiction?"

"Not really but then again I've never found one that could keep my interest." He explained with a chuckle and shifted the weight of the books to one arm. "Why do you ask?"

"I think I might have just the book for you then, I'll just need to find it now." You smiled widely before glancing at him. "Perhaps you can come by tomorrow?"

 

Yet somehow that question transformed into a conversation that lasted most of the day, while you worked with customers until it was closing time, and found yourself leading Robert out of the shop.

 

"I'm so sorry I've kept you here longer than need be." You locked the shop door with a weak smile and laugh. "I didn't mean to blather on and on, I must have bored you with all that rambling."

"No it's quite fine...truly it is," Robert chuckled before smiling at you. "I rather enjoy talking with you...perhaps I'll come by when you first open so we can discuss more."

"Well then it's a date!" You gave a wink as you put the key away and give him on final look. "I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"Likewise." He a small wave as you both said some final goodbyes before heading off for home. "Well isn't this a favorable outcome."

 

Just as promised Robert came back to your shop the next day, and the next day, and the next day after that until it was just his routine to visit when he wasn't busy.

The end(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh this is so cheesy and I just can't even...and I didn't make the reader sassy/saucy sd;lsa;lksa oh welp that's life. Anyway it's nearly 2 am for me so I'm off to bed and tomorrow I'll start on Atlas' fic then meeeeeeh I dunno.  
> Please comment, love some feedback.


	5. Bruises and Bitemarks:Atlas/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started off with a remark, a small comment, that blew up into a argument which lead to a more physical confrontation until finally into angry hate sex. 
> 
> Edit: This was supposed to be a hate sex fic and somehow it turned into just fluffy sex with the reader comforting Atlas because he's stressed. How even!? Also third chapter in a 24 hour time frame plus started a new series too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI Reader/you will at some point in the story wear some sexy lingerie, feel free to make it look like whatever you want, regardless of gender Atlas has a kink for those kinds of outfits on his beloved darling, you!  
> Story starts off all angst but turns into fluff/sweet sex sooo meeeeeh

Atlas watched the monitors on the wall with a worn expression; he had been at this for several hours to make sure Jack didn't get hurt.

All the while you were staring at Atlas, he was of course your lover, yet he seemed more interested in Jack than you.

So it was natural to be upset with Atlas, but you knew it was for a good cause; Rapture being freed from Frank, that no good bastard.

Hours seemed to tick by as you watched the black haired male, he in turn would give Jack a word two to get him along the way, and soon began to frown.

  
Why did he care about Jack more than you? Sure Jack was adorable with his messy hair, his shy voice, and his mannerisms but still.

  
On second thought you liked the shy male, he was very cute...yes cute described him perfectly, and you wish you were with him instead of that one person Atlas keeps calling 'Kiddo'.

Kiddo and Jack seemed very close, holding hands, stealing kisses from one another, cuddling when it was safe.

If anything you were jealous of the attention Jack got from Kiddo while Atlas wouldn't even give you pecks anymore.

It wasn't fair! You had been a good lover to him, making sure he was taken care of, and yet he never returned the favor. Hell one time you caught Atlas starting longingly at Kiddo, he used to look at you like that, but he never did that for you anymore.

If you could you'd leave Atlas alone with his plans but you didn't, you loved him too much to give up on him, and that's how you got into this mess in the first place.

Damn your heart for falling for a man that didn't care about you like he used to. Damn Atlas for being so wrapped up into his work to even care that he was hurting you in the process.

That filled you with hatred for the Irishman, that and made you want to punish him for his neglect. He was in the punishment of a life time, that much had been decided when you woke up.

Taking your time to get ready, putting on one of his white button-ups, and your own pants that hung loosely on your hips. You examine yourself; simple yet underneath was lingerie because Atlas just loved when you wore things like that for him.

  
So now you were just waiting for the perfect chance to strike, he had a temper so when he was mad was the best time to ruffle his feathers per se.

He was conversing with Kiddo on terms of a break and then changed the after Atlas had given a place to rest before Kiddo changed the station.

 

"Goddammit!" Atlas cursed frustration as he set the radio down. "Who does that kid take me for, a miracle worker!?"

"Something wrong, Atty?" You held back a smirk and put on a pout as you walk over to him. "Tell [Name] all about it."

"The damn kid is asking too much of me!" Atlas threw his hands in the air and growled. "I swear Jackie and kiddo are going to put me into an early grave."

"Aww poor Atty." You cooed as you straddle his lap, hands on his broad shoulders, and looked him in the eye. "All you do is give, give, give. You're practically a saint for all that giving."

"Damn straight I do. It's not like I'm asking much in return; just help me a little with reclaiming Rapture." He placed one of his hands at the small of your back and chuckled softly while resting his other hand on your thigh. "But they're human just like you and me."

"Still Jack does do everything he's asked of without fail." You point out with a small hum and smiled softly at Atlas. "He's a sweet kid...doesn't ask for much."

"True he doesn't. To be honest with you, it's hard work and I'm just one man." Atlas closed his eyes, rubbing your thigh as he thought, and let a deep sigh out. " I hardly have time for myself...for us. And I'm sorry for that."

 

That made your heart ached, he felt sorry? So he did still care and all you did was assume horrible things like he didn't love you anymore.

He did care about you it was his work and stress that kept him away. All plans of punishment left your mind as you think of ways to help him feel better then it hit you.

 

"Well maybe I can help, I know a few things that could make you feel better." You offer to him, pressing your chest to his, and snake your arms around his neck. "Help you take your mind off work for a bit since we have time."

"Now what do you have mind, darling?" The accent just rolling off his tongue as he chuckled again. "I'm open for ideas."

 

Instead of speaking you opted slamming your lips on his, well it seemed he got the message, and playfully bit his lip thus earning a husky growl.

You didn't care though, grinding your hips slowly, as you lightly tugged his hair as the kiss deepens. Atlas smirked into the kiss as he gave your ass a firm squeeze, making you gasp you find yourself pinned to Atlas' desk with him looming over you.

Atlas didn't waist time as he undid the buttons on your shirt, pausing he saw the lingerie underneath, and licked his lips as his hands rested on your waist. You stare at him with a smirk, wrapping your legs around his waist, and pulled him into another kiss.

 

"You look so gorgeous." He murmured against your lips as he slipped the shirt off and took a shaky breath. "God...you look incredible...shame it's going to be ripped off."

"Atlas don't you fucking dare!" You shot him a warning as he gripped your rear, giving it yet again another squeeze, and making you moan loudly. "I'm being serious, I went through a lot of trouble to find this! Do you even know how hard it is to find something like this?"

"Tsk fine...you're no fun." He teased before bucking his hips into yours, both of you groaned, and kissed along your neck. "You don't even know how badly I've been wanting to fuck you on my desk."

"Is that so?" You teased back as you unwrap your legs, shimmying out of your pants, and sat on the desk with smirk. "Well then I'm all yours, Atlas."

 

Atlas couldn't take it anymore as he began undoing his pants, you unbuttoning his shirt, and gave you feverish kisses.

Next thing you knew Atlas had his hand down the front of your lacy underwear, making you trembled for a moment, and began rubbing at a teasing pace. There you were, laying on his desk in lingerie, and moaning at every single touch he gave you.

You didn't care if you looked ridiculous, all that mattered was Atlas and you wanted him. You wanted to feel him thrust into you, kissing your neck as he talks about how good you feel, and his body pressed against yours. Atlas locked eyes with you before pulling his hand out, earning a whine from you, and chuckled.

 

"Teased you long enough." His accent was thicker as pushed aside your underwear, he didn't have the will power to take them off, and pressed the head of manhood against your entrance. "Ready, darling?"

"Just fuck me already!" You whined with frustration and wrap your arms around his neck. "I want you now!"

 

He placed a kiss on your forehead as he slowly went in, hiss from the heat that was surrounding him, and gripped your hips tightly enough that bruises would be there later.

Once all the way in he look down at you with a small smile, it sent tingles down your spin, and rested his forehead against yours. You tug at his hair to signal you're ready, he began to thrust at a slow pace, and kiss him several times.

That's how it always started, slow and sweet, then fast and hard to the point you were screaming in bliss. You rake your nails down his back when he finds that spot that made you see stars.

This went on for awhile as you both give the other praise, you both were sweat cover moaning messes, and kissing when it was possible.

 

"A-ah-tlas~!" You cried out as you felt a tight coiling in your gut. "So close...so close...fuck...harder."

"I know...same..." He panted before snapping his hips forward and hitting your g-spot. "Scream my name, let 'em all know who you belong to."

"Atlas...ah~" Your back arches as you throw your head back, white washing over your vision, and leaving you breathless. "Ha...Atlas..."

"Fuck..." Atlas hissed as he came after a few more thrusts, slumping forward, and panting heavily. "That was great."

"We should do this more often." You laugh a little as your body was trying to drift off to dreamland. "God that was amazing."

"We should indeed," Atlas agreed with a small hum as he slowly pulled out, earning a whimper from you, and walked over to the black leather chaise lounge couch. "Come here, let's rest a little."

"Never thought you ask." You yawn as you made your way over to him, snuggling up to his bare chest, and smiled softly at him. "Love you."

"Love you too." He yawned out as pulled you closer to him, resting his chin on top of your head, and wrapped his arms around your waist. "Rest up ok."

 

You just mumble as you sleep took over you, not long after Atlas was drifting to sleep, until your eyes snapped open.

 

"Atlas..." You looked at him with a raised brow. "Did you leave the radio on?"

"...fuck." Atlas groans before laughing. "Oh well put on quite the show for who ever heard it."

"Guess so." You laughed as you closed your eyes. "We'll worry about it after sleep."

"Sounds like a plan." He yawned before laughing again. "Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams." You murmured and fell asleep with Atlas holding you close.

 

The end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just kdsaladjkalsd I don't even know what to say about this other than I felt like I could have done better yet at the same time I have no clue what I could do to improve this fic.  
> Also I have no idea who I should write next, any ideas aside from the part twos cause those are WIPs dsalkdaslkd


	6. Letters and Cosplay: Ezio Auditore/Reader pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for BardsAmbrosia adskljjsald she inspired me! Modern AU where Ezio Auditore works as a mailman, you're his last person on his route everyday and so he gives you the mail rather than sticking it in the mailbox. Also reader you're a cosplayer too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated...Jesus Christ it took me forever to write this cause I just wasn't happy with it and welp here we are now.

Smiling as you fix your wig so it stays in place, adding a touch of make up, and gave yourself a once over; Chel cosplay looked great!

You had spent two weeks getting everything for the outfit and spent another week altering the outfit so it was more accurate.

 

"it's perfect! I love it! I love it!" You bounced on the balls of your feet and clapped your hands together in excitement. "The girls are gonna love it, I just know they will~!"

 

You would have taken a selfie to send to your friends but then the doorbell rang, odd since you weren't expecting anyone, and quickly leave your room to the living the room.

Fixing your outfit, making sure nothing was out of place, and opened the door to see a very handsome man standing at your door.

Well that's wasn't something you were greeted with everyday, he was dressed in a typical mailman attire, and it seemed be staring at you. You just raise a brow at him before clearing your throat and putting on a small smile.

 

"Hello there, mister mailman, and what can I do for you today?" You rock back and forth on balls of your feet and looked to see he had a package and a few letters. "Oh...you probably want me to sign for that, right?"

"Ciao bella, don't be so formal...call me Ezio." He flashed you a charming smile that would make most girls weak in the knees. "Si...may I ask what is with the outfit...not that it looks bad in fact it looks bene to me."

"Alright nice to meet you, Ezio, I'm [Name]...though you probably knew that." You rubbed the back of your neck in a sheepishly and noticed the accent. "You're Italian. so what does 'bene' mean?"

"Clever bella...you're right," He chuckled in amusement and offered the mail to you. "Bene means good...add things before or after changes the meaning."

"Oh let me take that." You took the mail before setting it on your coffee table in the living room. "So where do I sign for the package?"

"Right here. You never answered my question bella, what's with the outfit?" He held out a clipboard with a pen to you and smiled. "Not everyday do I see someone dressed like this."

"Okay...annnd there all sighed." You handed him back the pen and clipboard and smiled brightly at the mention of your outfit. "Oh it's just cosplay and I'm cosplaying as Chel from the El-Dorado movie."

"Cosplay?" He raised a brow in confusion. "What is that?"

"Oh cosplay is where you dress as character from any form of media like books or movies." You said with a giggle then gestured to your outfit. "Generally most people cosplay as their favorite character, like I love Chel cause she's an awesome character. Does that make any sense?"

"I think...so people dress as their favorite character from things they enjoy, si?" Ezio looked a tad confused, it was rather adorable in your opinion, before giving a chuckle. "Or am I wrong?"

"In a nutshell." You took a long look at him again and laughed. "You know you kinda look like my friend, Desmond, minus the fact his hair is super short."

"Oh you've met my cousin?" He smirked a little at that and leaned on the door frame. "How is he doing? I haven't seen him for awhile."

 

And that was how you spent two hours talking with Ezio about various topics and even exchanged numbers with him too.

Everyday he would show up even if he didn't have any mail for you, but you both would share stories and got to know each other day by day and even hung out when you're not busy at cons and he wasn't busy with work. Occasionally going out for coffee or something.

 

"So let me get this straight...your friends with your mailman?" Your friend raised a brow at you and sighed softly. "Sounds little bit sketchy to me. [Name], how do you even know if this guy isn't some nut case?"

"Oh come on it's not like I'm having sex with the guy!" You protested to your friend with a pout, she had always been a stick in the mud, before sipping your coffee. "He's a good guy, we just talk and sometimes we have coffee or just hang out."

"[Name] look I'm glad you and your mailman are buddies, but seriously whoever heard of a hot mailman?" Your friend rolled her eyes at you before noticing someone walking over to your guy's table in the coffee shop. "Hottie alert!"

"Hey Ezio, didn't know you come here." You smiled brightly at him then looked at your friend. "This is Ezio, my mailman and fellow coffee lover."

"Hi..." Your friend blushed a bit as she looked at him. "Nice to meet you...[Name] told me a lot about you."

"Bene, well I have to go...family but we'll have to catch up with each other some other time." Ezio gave an apologetic look, you just gave an understanding look, before murmuring something under his breath. "Ciao bellas."

 

With that he left the shop and you two, you stared dreamily as he left before you felt your friend starting at you with a smirk.

 

"What's with the look?" You ask as she just smiles at you. "You're starting to freak me out."

"You like him..." She said in a singsong voice and drank her coffee. "You have a crush on him."

"Shut up, I don't have a crush on him." You scoffed at the idea of liking Ezio in a romantic sense. "You're crazy."

 

Let's just say coffee time was over and you left the shop with a fierce blush, well you went home and flopped on your bed before screaming into your pillow. Why did she have to open up her big mouth and say something  about Ezio. 

Of course you liked him! He was so fun to be around, he just knew how to make you smile, and his overall personality was captivating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus what was I thinking of?! Ugh bare with me here, part two will be better than this, I swear to God.


	7. Shanties and dancing: Ewdard Kenway/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what I get for listening to all 35 shanties of AC4 Black Flag. Jesus I love them shanties to the point I wrote this stupid little chapter...this is what am I doing with my life everyone, get used to it!  
> Anyway the reader is a girl this time and das;dk;asd yeah.

Life on the Jackdaw wasn't bad, wasn't smooth sailing either, but it was something you could manage.

You had been working on this ship for the last two years and loved everything about it. The crew was like family to you and always had your back then again you were the only female.

Yup the only woman on the Jackdaw that was apart of the crew, at first they were a tad uneasy about the idea since it was supposedly bad luck for a woman to be out at sea, and you worked damn hard to earn your keep.

If anything you worked harder than most of the men on board the ship just so they talk about how a woman can barely do a man's work.

If you weren't cleaning or stealing cargo from other ships you worked on your combat, there was hardly a time that you were still, and that's just how things were.

To be honest you had never really talked to Kenway, once when you practically begged him to let you join his crew, only really talked when you need something badly.

You carried a mop and bucket onto deck, it needed a good cleaning since the last battle you guys got int, and began to mop up the blood or at least what you thought was blood.

 

"Weigh-hay and up she rises," You sang aloud as you mopped the deck with a smirk, if you were going to be cleaning might as well have fun, and noticed Kenway on deck. "Weigh-hay and up she rises~"

 

Some of the crew looked at you with a smile as they did their work, some humming the song, and others even started to sing with you. It had been awhile since any of you had any real fun since you left port, so a shanty or two wouldn't kill anyone.

 

"Weigh-hay and up she rises, Earlay in the morning!" A few of the crew sang proudly as they helped you clean. "What will we do with a drunken sailor, What will we do with a drunken sailor."

"What will we do with a drunken sailor," You swayed to the tune as you mopped the deck with a smile, using the mop as your dancing partner, and laughed brightly. "Earlay in the morning?"

 

As you mopped some more you noticed one of the men had a violin and began playing to the song, you smile more and set your mop aside, and grab the hand of a fellow crew. His friends cheering him on as you dragged him to the center of the deck, holding his hands as you both dance to the shanty, and even sing loudly with the others.

  
"Put 'em in the scuppers with a hose pipe on him, Put 'em in the scuppers with a hose pipe on him," The crew sang as another man took the place of the first one you were dancing with. "Put 'em in the scuppers with a hose pipe on him, Earlay in the morning!"

 

The whole ship seemed to be having a ball as you danced with different crew men, bowing each time a new one showed up, and couldn't hide your excitement as you spun around the deck only to bump into to someone.

That someone was Kenway, some of the men murmured amongst themselves, but you just smiled and offered your hand to him.

 

"Care to join me, Captain Kenway?" You gave a wink, you were in a giddy mood, and he looked at you with a small smile. "Come now, we've all been workin' our arses off, we deserve a little fun."

"I can never turn down a request of a lady." He said with a chuckle, taking your hand, and rolled his eyes. "Suppose you're right...a little fun never killed anyone."

"I may be a lady but I'm also one hell of a bloody pirate." You pull him to the center and start to dance. "Come on, guys let's have some fun, even the Cap'n thinks we deserve it!"

"That you are, lass, that you are." Edward gave another chuckle as he pulled you close. "Deadly combo if any."

 

Well that made the crew laugh before the music picked back up, hands clapping to the beat as some hooted and hollered as you both danced, and some just watched.

 

"Put him in the brig until he's sober," You sang along with the crew with a huge smile on your face, it was nice to take a break from being a pirate and be normal for a bit. "Put him in the brig until he’s sober,"

 

"Put him in the brig until he's sober," The crew sang louder as you danced with the captain, some even watched in envy that the captain got to be that close to you, and cheered you guys on. "Earlay in the morning!"

 

You looked at Edward with a smirk, panting slightly from dancing so hard, and tried to take a step back but was stopped by a pair of arms around your waist.

With a raised eyebrow you look at the arms then to the man they belonged to, holding back a laugh as you stared into his sea blue eyes, and placed your hands on his arms.

 

"Can I help you, Cap'n?" You batted your eyelashes at him before waiting for an answer. "You're not lettin' go of me, somethin' you need?"

"Just thinking...that's all lass." He let go of your waist slowly before taking one of your hands, raising it to his lips, and placing a gentle kiss on it. "Pleasure to dance with a beautiful lass like yourself, we should do this again some other time."

"Thinking about what?" You felt your stomach do somersaults as your eyes widened a little. "I'd like that...a lot, just ask me to dance and we'll dance."

"Oh nothing you need to worry." Edward let your hand go with a smile, turning on his heel, and began walking to his quarters before calling over his shoulder. "I look forward to dancing with you in the near future, until next time, [Name]."

 

You swore your face was redder than the sash around your waist, while you went over to your mop and went back to cleaning you couldn't help but smile at the sensation of his lips against your skin, and the rest of the day you were on cloud nine.


	8. Together in France: Arno Dorian/Reader pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creative&wittyname asked for a fluffy love story with our favorite Frenchman, Arno motherfucking Dorian*air horns*, and a classic tale where boy likes girl, tries to woo girl, girl at first likes him as friend, then girl realizes she loves him, sees boy with another girl, mistakes it as the boy moved on, and agrees to an arranged marriage, friends tell him and he crashes the wedding, steals a dance with her, tells her he loves her, she returns the feelings , and well boy talks with the other boy, and they'll live happily ever after.
> 
> I'm sorry this didn't become a smut fic...was just feel the fluff for the first part then frickle frackle will happen in part two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance for my horrible French, also if any native/fluent French speaking people see I've messed up some way or another please feel free to correct me cause I want to do this correctly and all that stuff plus I don't want to insult/upset anyone for giving/writing the wrong words/phrases.
> 
> "C’est quoi ce bordel?" literally translates to "What is this shit?"  
> "Espéce de misérable trou de cul! " literally translates to "You miserable asshole!"
> 
> Also headcanon names....dlaskdjsald cause Arno's besties need names.  
> Axeman-Axel  
> Olive Green one- Dante  
> Ice Cream one- Vincent

Arno preferred to keep things professional since he was a busy man and it was easier that way.

Sure he had one night stands here and there but he did not allow himself to get attached to the women he slept with. With his line of work, an assassin/rebel, there was no room for romance and relationships.

He couldn't bring himself to think if he lost someone because of who he was and what he did, so he kept his distance when it came to love.

That and the fact that all of France was on the teetering scale of absolute anarchy and talks of revaluations.

Arno would say he had no time for love when there was a war going on right outside the door, people dying and famine sweeping across the country, and that a relationship would hinder his focus on setting things right in France.

And this is where out story begins  
\---------

You hummed to yourself as you began to undress, looking at the robes the man with the axe had given you, and help them up with a smile. It was [F/C] robe with white pants, black boots that were to your knees and a red sash along with some weaponry.

While you were in your own little world you didn't notice the angry stomping that could be heard from the other side of the door, until someone throw the door open with a growl, and that's when you looked over to find a man dressed in dark blue staring at you as you stood in nothing but your underwear.

So like any other person in the world you tensed up as he got closer until he was in front of you, with a high pitched scream, then punched him square in the nose as you kept screaming for help and hitting at him.

The sound of multiple feet pounding against the floor until the three men you had grown used to came into the room wielding their signature weapons, they froze as they watched you threw one more punch at Arno, and Axeman walked in between you and Arno.

Arno was gripping his bleeding nose as you narrowed your eyes at him and cracked your knuckles.

You were a tough young woman he'd give you that much, never met a woman that could punch like a man. Also didn't help that his brothers, they were fellow assassins, stood there while trying not to laugh at his pain.

 

"Arno, seems you've meet our guest." Axeman chuckled as he stroked his magnificent, majestic ~~motherfucking~~ , beard. "Belle, please he means you no harm...we're here as friends, oui?"

"C’est quoi ce bordel?" You bark out as you glare daggers at the man before you reach of a knife that was attached to your upper most thigh. "This man, if you can call him that, walked in on me while I was changing!"

"Belle, it's alright...he did not mean to." Axeman placed a gentle hand on your shoulder and flashed a small smile. "Arno is one of the finest men in all of France."

"But...Axel...he," You felt tears well up in your eyes and sniffled before throwing the knife that landed about two inches away from Arno. "If you ever try that again I will gut you like a fish! Espéce de misérable trou de cul!"

 

The other two men, Dante and Vincent, just watched in amusement as you grabbed your belongings and went to change somewhere else. Axel helped Arno to his feet, and soon the two men began to laugh again.

 

"She has quite the temper on her, doesn't she?" Dante smirked as he began to clean up his injured friend. "Exactly why we picked her to join our cause."

"She is a hellcat." Arno winced as Dante examined his nose, he was in a sour mood, and growled in annoyance. "If not the devil himself, never have I met a woman that could hit like that."

"But she is very beautiful, like a rose; pretty to look at yet if not careful you'll get hurt." Vincent pulled out the knife from the floor and examined it with a little smile. "She has good taste in blades."

"Tsk, I'm sorry if I can't see that." Arno rolled his eyes at his friends and batted Dante's hand away. "I'll be fine...it doesn't hurt anymore."

"Still that is why we picked [Name]." Axel walked over to Vincent and took the blade, turning it over a few times, and gave a low whistle. "She covered it in a sleeping poison...she was diffidently a good choice."

"I'm back," You call as you walk into the room to see the men chatting amongst themselves. "What do you think?"

"Come here, let us have a look." Axel motioned you to come closer to the group and smiled brightly at you. "I'm sure you look marvelous."

"Awww that's so sweet of you," You walked over to Axel, doing a slow twirl, and rested your hands on your hips. "Well how do I look?"

 

All the men looked at you, each one taking his time to admire how well the assassin's clothes fitted you, almost like you were meant to wear it before smiling.

Vincent walked circles around you, Dante just eyed you from head to toe, Axel was beaming with pride at how nice you looked, and Arno looked at you in awe.

You looked great, the outfit flattered your body type very well, the way it made your eyes stand out made him almost get lost in your eyes...almost but he quickly regained him composure and frowned a little.

 

"You look alright, I suppose." Arno gave a shrug as he walked past you, bumping into your shoulder, and walked out of the room. "She's going to be a problem."

"Do not listen to him, you look like a goddess of death." Vincent gave you a pat on your shoulder, smiling softly, and looked at his friends. "Don't you agree?"

"Oui, you look stunning in it." Axel slung an arm around your shoulder and pulled you close. "Don't listen to that grouch, you were born to wear this."

"He's right, it suits you...very flattering too." Dante looked off to the side with a slight blush. "Arno is always grumpy so don't take it to heart."

"You guys are the best!" You cheered before hugging each of the men very tightly and looked at them with determination. "When do I start helping with this revaluation?"

"You start today, be ready for the long road ahead." Axel ruffled your hair in a brotherly fashion and chuckled. "Let us rest, then at sunset we begin."

 

-_several months later_-

 

You ran across the rooftops of some aristocrat's house, smiling as you ran alongside Axel, and readying your blade for the assault. It was a simple assignment; kill some aristocrat and take any valuables you happened to find.

As you killed off guards with your fellow assassin, eventually killing the aristocrat, and raided the place for all it's goods. Quickly you and Axel fled the scene, treasures in tow, and hurried back to HQ.

It had been several months since you joined the brotherhood and you loved every minute of it. You felt like you could make a difference in the world.

Everyday you got to help the people of the country you loved, even if they never knew it was you specifically, and had really come along way since day one.

For starters Arno slowly started to start warming up to you, he even called you by your name instead of 'Woman' or 'Hellcat', and you both discovered you had a lot in common. One of them being a sense of justice for all, no matter what class, and down with the aristocrats.

Sometimes he would pay you a compliment, at first it was just a word of praised, and eventually he would tell you how nice you looked...even when you came back covered in guard's blood and dirt.

Arno seemed to be opening up with you as well, he shared with you he felt at fault for his adoptive father's death, and even had casual conversations with you.

It was nice, even with all the killing going on, and you wouldn't trade it for the world. Axel, Dante, and Vincent were like older brothers to you; always checking up on you, asking if you needed anything, and just making you feel like you were wanted. Something you had never experienced with your parents back home.

Sometimes late at night, when you didn't have missions, you would climb up on top of the roof of your home and just stare at the stars.

How you loved to look at them, see the constellations in the night sky, and just get lost in the beauty of it all.

You had even brought the others, on different occasions, up on the roof with you and you'd spend the night talking about different topis; from fighting to food and music to plans later in life.

But there was something bothering you; Arno. Though you two were on good terms and he was nice to you, you just couldn't help but get weird feelings in your stomach whenever you were around him.

 

As much as you wanted to know what the feeling was you had other problems, your parents thought it was best to set you up with a fairly noble aristocrat.

You didn't bother remembering his name since you had nothing in common with the man, he had a pampered life and hated to do things like go on runs or get dirty.

 

_Dearest [Name],_

_Your farther and I have discussed this for several months now and we've come to a dissension; you are to marry Lord St.Clare at the end of the month._

_Now I know you'll be upset but dear, he shall provide a steady life for you. You won't have to run errands around France anymore or come home once every few weeks._

_Dear I know you will be happy with St.Clare, he's a good man and will do good to you. So we'll need you here in two weeks to get all the preparations dealt with also we need to fit your for your wedding dress._

_You'll look stunning in it I'm sure of it, I must go your farther and I have business to deal with._

_love,_

_Mother and Farther_

_P.S. I remember you mentioned you made friends, I want you to bring them to the wedding._

_Make sure to have them dress in their finest attire, they may stay in our guest rooms for the week of the wedding._

 

You read the note over several times before letting a frustrated scream out, flopping onto your bed, and hid your face in the covers.

That's when you heard several sets of feet coming towards your room and opening the door with weapons ready.

 

"What happened? We heard screaming," Dante panted as he lowered his weapon and walked over to you. "What's wrong, [Name]?"

"Ugh..." You groaned into your pillow before sitting up. "I hate my life. My parents are forcing me to get married."

"Married!?" The four men yelled in unison and looked shocked.

"Just read the damn thing." You sighed, offering the letter to Dante, and pulled your knees to your chest. "I hate it, I don't even know this man and I am to marry him."

"When is she getting married?" Axel sat on the side of the bed and began to rub small circles on your lower back. "Why not tell them no?"

"It says in two weeks...this letter was sent a week ago so in less than seven days she had to get ready to leave." Dante frowned deeply as he kept looking at the note and sighed. "Though it seems she won't have to go at this alone...seems her mother wants her friends to be there for her."

"Are you insane!?" You looked at the bearded man before grabbing him by his hood. "You cannot just say 'no' to people like my parents, they won't have it. What they say goes."

"Well I guess this means you can't be an assassin anymore..." Vincent said with a sorrowful tone. "What are you going to do?"

"I have no choice...I'm going to get married but I'm taking you all with me," You let go of Axel's hood and looked at Arno. "If this is going to be our farewell then I want us all to have one more adventure as team...will you go?"

"You couldn't keep me away even if you wanted to." Axel pulled you into a bear hug and poked your sides. "Plus it's not everyday my little sister is getting married."

"True...you're like a sister to us all." Vincent ruffled your hair as you laughed and kissed the top of your head. "It's only natural that we be there for big moments in your life."

"You guys are the best." You felt tears sting your eyes and smiled brightly at them. "So you guys won't abandon me?"

"Not on your life." Dante booped you on the nose and glanced at Arno. "Are you alright, Arno? You've been very quiet."

"Just letting this all set in...it's a lot to take in." Arno looked at you before sighing. "I'll be back...I need to think."

 

Before you had a chance to say something Arno was already gone, leaving you alone with your brothers, and you felt tears roll down your face.

He didn't even care that you were being forced into a marriage with a man you've never met, and then he just up and leaves you without saying how he felt about the ordeal.

 

"You love him..." Dante gave you a knowing look and sighed deeply. "You're in love with Arno."

"I don't know..." You looked at your lap and nervously bit your lip. "I know I care about him...I don't know about loving him."

"Go, he likes you, if he didn't he wouldn't be this upset." Axel let you go and nudged you towards the door. "Just go, if something happens then it happens."

 

You were going to protest but the look the three gave you made you change your mind, so you dashed out of the placed you've been calling home.

Climbing up a wall and running across the roof tops, looking for the blue clad assassin, and began to wonder if you did really love him.

Were you in love with Arno?

Love is when care for someone more than yourself, that their needs before yours, and that you're willing to let your guard down around.

And you were willing to do that and so much more. Arno was more than some man you fell in love with, he was your very dear friend, and you could always rely on him.

Smiling brightly you ran faster, you had to tell him how you felt, and that's when you spotted him on a bench.

You were going to call to him when you saw a woman, she was gorgeous with her fiery hair and porcelain skin, was comforting him. You frowned a little as you watched them from afar, she had a hand on his shoulder and seemed worried about him, and you felt your heart crack a little.

 

"Maybe they're friends..." You said to yourself before they hugged and looked at each other. "Or not. How could I have been dumb to think I even had a chance with him...she's gorgeous...so ladylike...so not me."

 

Then you felt your heart break in two as you turn around, you needed to get away from Arno and his lover, and soon you found yourself back at home. The trio of me looked at you as you slammed your door shut then locked it.

 

To be continued!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sucked sooooo bad...this was supposed to be fluff but I made it well *gestures to fic* this. Ugh I'll write part two after I finish some others fics; I just have Malik, Kadar, Altair, Desmond, Reggie, Eugene, Federico, Rosalind, La Volpe, Booker, and Dana. After I work on theirs then I'll make part two's for the fics I promised to make them to.
> 
> Ugh three updates in less than day...jesus my eyes are killing me and I have so many drafts I'm debating on posting or not. Give me a shout if you're curious about what the drafts are about.


	9. Into my Bloodstream: Malik Al-Safy/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh what am I doing with my life alksjdaslkdsa this was I dunno ugh  
> Also a songfic...this was bound to happen sooner or later, right? Well I'll use some of the lyrics anyway.
> 
> Anyway the song is called 'Bloodstream' by Stateless. I would really suggest you listen to the song as you read to get a better feel of the mood and all that.
> 
> This is set in canon verse sooooo yeah. Errrr you could view it as a Male!Reader or not, just depends on how you feel.  
> Also there shall be lots of feels...you have been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so much longer than I planed buuuut whatever here is Malik's fic. I doubt I will write a part two for this mainly because I don't know what else to do with this story.

Malik and you had your ups and downs, natural for people to have difference of opinion at times, but you both were closer than others would believe. You had seen him at his lowest and he in turn had seen your at yours.

That had been seven months ago, seven months that Malik lost not just his arm but he lost his little brother, Kadar, all to Altair's arrogance and hubris nature.

Now here you were in Jerusalem instead of Maysaf, because you were instructed to be Malik's helping hand, no pun intended, until he didn't need you anymore. But you knew for a fact he would never send you away even if he didn't need your help anymore.

* * *

  _Wake up look me in the eyes again_  
_I need to feel your hands upon my face_

* * *

 

Malik was having another nightmare, it was late at night with the moon high in the sky, and you were about fall asleep when you heard the sobs.

Sighing softly to yourself as you get up from your bed and make your way to Malik's room. He was clutching the blanket as tears went down his cheeks, saying Kadar's name over and over again.

You sat on the edge of his bed, placing a gently hand on his shoulder, and gave a sigh since you would have to wake him up.

 

"Malik...wake up...it's not real. Please wake up, Malik, I can't stand to see you like this." You lightly shake his shoulder before he bolted up, sweat covering his brow, and realized it was a dream. "You were having another nightmare."

"I...sorry I woke you up." He gave you an apologetic look and ran his hand down his face as a groan left his lips. "I'm a grown man yet I have nightmares as if I were a child."

"Malik...it's fine. I was already awake, you know I'm a night person." You sigh deeply and looked him in the eye with a slight frown. "Listen to me, Malik Al-Sayf, just because you have nightmares does not make you a child."

 

Malik just wore a weary expression before you cupped his face in your hands, forcing him to look at you, and stiffening slightly.

He was a handsome man in your eyes, especially when he smiled, and to be honest you cared a great deal about him. The dai was important to you in more ways than you could ever explain, he just had this gift of making you feel wanted, and you hoped you were at least a little important in the man's life.

 

"Malik you've been through a lot...nightmares are normal for what's happened." You narrowed your eyes before wiping away a stray tear. "Don't beat yourself up over the nightmares or waking me up...I'm here to help you, so just let me help you. I want to help you..."

 

He leaned into your touch, longing for warmth despite the blistering heat that Jerusalem gave, and closed his eyes. Malik placed his hand on one of yours, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Though Malik seemed very cold, he was a very loving man deep down, and tended be rather harsh at times. He rested his forehead against yours, his breath slow and even, and sighed softly.

 

"I'll sleep with you tonight." You stated with a small smile and leaned closer to him. "And I won't take no for an answer."

"You're being so stubborn like Altair." Malik chuckled as you both moved so you were laying down. "I don't have it in me to argue with you tonight."

"I'll take that as a compliment," You giggled as you scooted closer to the dai, playing with his hair, and smiled at him. "Good because I would have stayed either way."

 

Eventually both of you fall asleep in each others' embrace, sleeping soundly for the first time in several months, and even had smiles on your faces.

* * *

 _Words can be like knives_  
_They can cut you open_  
_And the silence surrounds you and haunts you_

* * *

 

You preferred the Malik that always spoke his mind, not caring if he seemed rude, and was just blunt about things.

But Malik was never like that with you, he was kind and very patient with you, and made you feel special for the first time in your life.

He had this way with words, could articulate his thoughts and ideas with ease, and could get anyone to react. Though most of the time he just seemed to scare off novices and assassins alike with his words, all it did was bring you closer to him because you knew him better than that.

Whenever Malik wasn't too busy he would start a conversation with you, sometimes it was simple 'how are you' or 'do you need anything', and other times he would just blurt out something really meaningful.

If you could you would just listen to him talk all day long, his voice when it wasn't yelling or being snarky was soothing, and hear everything he had in his mind.

The few moments in your life where he said nothing made you doubt yourself, like had you made the right choice or not?

There were times where you just pester him just so you could hear his voice, other times you bring him gifts and just give him a loving look without realizing it.

 

"Your presence deprives me of both!" Malik yelled out in anger, causing you to stir from your sleep, and glared daggers at Altair. "What it is that you need, novice?"

"Malik what's with all the noise and why didn't you wake me up?" You yawn as you walked into the bureau and rubbed the sleep from your eyes to see Altair. "Oh it's Altair, I'll go make the tea and get the incense burning. Try not to kill the man, Malik. I don't have time to hide a body."

 

You didn't bother to listen to Malik's protests as you lit some incense that you knew Malik liked and gathered what was needed for tea.

Altair snorted a little a your remark as he watched you walk away. Honestly whenever Altair was thrown into the mix you literally had zero fucks to give about either man.

They were basically over grown teenagers in adults bodies. How either of them were assassins, well one of them was a dai now, was beyond you're realm of understanding.

* * *

 _I think I might've inhaled you_  
_I can feel you behind my eyes_

* * *

 

As the incense filled the bureau, you were busy finishing up the tea you had made for both men and yourself, and the sound of you humming filled it as well.

Both Malik and Altair sat on the pillows in the corner, knowing it was better to just be at peace then hear you lecture them for an hour, and watched as you carried the tray of tea with ease.

Malik ran his hand down his face as he resisted the urge to whack Altair upside the head, you were busy pouring the tea to care, and looked at you with a small smile.

Lately he had been seeing you in his dreams or whenever he closed his eyes, but that didn't bother him at all, and he liked the fact you were always there somehow. He saw it as a good thing, he seemed happier whenever you were near, and never questioned the matter.

Though he's never verbally admit to it he did love your company, something about your presence gave him a feeling of ease, and he wanted to keep it that way.

Didn't help that he started to notice little details about you, before going unnoticed by him, and sometimes caught himself staring at you. Half the time he would get away with it, the other half he wouldn't and all you would do was smile at him before giggling and going back to work.

 

"What brings you to Jerusalem, Altair?" You asked with a raised brow as you poured the tea and gave both men a cup of it. "Did Al Mualim send you here or are you here to say hello?"

"Al Mualim sent me." The novice stated before taking a long drink of the tea. "What other reasons would I be here if not for that?"

"I see...well what is it that you need? Whatever it is I'm certain Malik will help you." You sipped the tea, warming you up nicely, and glanced at Malik. "I have to run to market, do not get into a fight, either of you or so help me I will make you suffer."

 

You stood up before flashing a smile to both men and left them to bicker like an old married couple.

 

* * *

  _You've gotten into my bloodstream_  
_I can feel you flowing in me_

* * *

Night came again but this time you were already in bed with Malik, opting it was better to share the bed than run the risk that he might wake from a nightmare, and nuzzled your face into the crook of his neck. His arm around your waist, legs tangled up together, and looking down at you with a small smile.

 

"Malik?" You murmured into his neck, feeling the goosebumps rise up, and smiled softly. "Do you remember the time I got a black eye, back when we were novices."

"How could I forget that?" He chuckled at the memory, it seemed like a life time ago, and smiled more. "You got into a fight with Altair, I remember being furious with the both of you."

"Pfft I busted his lip, he looked ridiculous, and bruised his ribs." You snorted at the image and looked up at him. "It wasn't my fault that he was and still is a jerk."

"True...but you should have known better than to get into an argument with the novice." He scoffed in a teasing way and rested his forehead against yours, just like the night before, and smiled fondly at you. "Thank you..."

"What are you thanking me for?" You raised a brow at him, you were honestly confused, and caressed his cheek. "What could I have ever done that would require you to thank me?"

"Just for everything you've done for me, I couldn't have recovered as well as I did without your help." Malik closed his eyes and leaned into your touch. "Honestly don't think I would have made it this far without you. So thank you for your kindness."

"Malik...even if you hadn't wanted my help I would have stayed." You smile at him, your lips just inches from his, and closed your eyes as well. "You are important to me...so it's only natural that I want you to be well."

 

There was a long pause from the man, you began to worry if you had said too much, before you noticed his breathing; he fell asleep...joy.

You can't help but giggle softly to yourself, he looked so peaceful when he slept, before you gather up an ounce of courage to give the sleeping man a quick peck.

Little did you know that Malik wasn't asleep when you had kissed him, he had half a mind to pull you back in for another kiss, and was now red in the face as you snuggled up to him with a grin on your lips

* * *

 _Words can be like knives_  
_They can cut you open_  
_And the silence surrounds you and haunts you_

* * *

 

It was late afternoon, sun was shining brightly into the bureau as you sat on the counter next to Malik since you preferred to stay near the stern male over being alone.

You watched as Malik drew maps at the counter in the bureau, his eyebrows knitted together in deep consecration, and sigh softly to yourself. Malik had recovered fairly fast, after the first three months he no longer needed your help, but he kept you around for whatever reason.

 

"What's wrong?" His voice made you jump slightly as he raised a brow at you. "You've been sulking for most of the day."

"Why do you keep me around?" You blurted out before you could stop yourself and looked at you lap with a frown. "You're capable of handling yourself now...you don't need me anymore."

 

There was a long silence as Malik looked at you, eyebrows once again knitted together in deep thought, and set down his feather near the inkwell.

You heard the rustle of robes before you saw Malik in front of you, he looked angry at best. It made you nervous to be this close to the man, his eyes locked with yours as if looking for answer.

 

"What's the point of keeping me here if I'm no longer useful?" You snap at him, noticing him flinch at your tone, and felt tears stinging your eyes. "Why keep me here if I'm not good for anything, Malik?"

"I...I don't know why I do." He rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous manner before placing his hand on your shoulder as his face was turning red. "Maybe it's because I'm so used to your presence that it wouldn't feel right."

"Are you saying you would miss me?" You ask slowly and more to yourself than him. "That's what you mean, right?"

 

Once again there was a long silence as Malik stared at you, he opened his mouth to say something but closed it, and before placing his hand on your cheek. He seemed nervous as he cleared his throat and looked away bashfully.

 

"Yes...I would miss you." Malik began slowly and ran his thumb over your cheek. "I don't want you to leave...so don't, please."

"And I would miss you as well." You placed your hand over his and smiled at him. "Then I won't leave until you tell me to."

"I doubt that will ever happen." He chuckled a little as he leaned closer to you. "So it seems you're stuck with me."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." You laughed before placing a kiss on his cheek. "Better get use to my sass."

 

Both of you start to laugh as the sun slowly sets it paints the bureau in golden light and eventually the moonlight. That's when you two just stared into each others' eyes and before your knew it you both were kissing.

* * *

 _I think I might've inhaled you_  
_I can feel you behind my eyes_

* * *

 

 

It had somehow escalated from a simple kiss to a heated make out session, Malik's hand on your hip as you wrapped your arms around his neck.

Pressing your lips against his feverishly, biting and sucking and caressing just to get the sounds from the normally stern man. He arched against you, more in surprise than pleasure, his hips pressed against yours. 

You placed dozens of soft kisses along his jawline. You picked a spot along his neck, and bit him a little just to test the waters. He sucked in air through his teeth and held you tighter. A small giggle left your lips as you kiss him again, pulling away slightly when you needed to breathe, and smiled at him.

 

"That was nice..." You gave him a quick peck and rested your forehead against his. "We should get to bed, we have a lot to do tomorrow."

"It was nice." Malik sighed softly before smirking, he placed kisses along your jawline like you did to him, and glanced at you. "We can spare a few more minutes, right?"

"A-ah...yeah...yeah we can." You panted out before grabbing him by the front of his robes and smashed your lips against his. "You damn tease."

 

Malik just let a hum out as he kissed back, it was cute how red your cheeks had gotten from kissing, and felt you wrap your legs around his waist. Somehow you were laying on your back on the counter with Malik looming over you.

What a sight it would be if anyone walked in; a dai making out with his fellow assassin/assistant.

You bit your lip when Malik kissed along your neck, lightly biting the skin, and let a moan slip out.

Malik looked at you with a teasing smile before sucking on your neck, there was going to be a mark later on, and kissing the newly bruised skin. It was going to be a long night at this rate and you both were ok with that.

* * *

 

 _You've gotten into my bloodstream_  
_I can feel you flowing in me_

* * *

 

You groan from the sun's rays shining in your face and rolled over to something warm. There was an arm wrapped around your waist, you tiredly look to see it was Malik, and noticed that neither of you were wearing clothes.

So it wasn't a dream, you had really made out with him and had sex with him. He was still asleep as you looked at him, he had several marks on his neck from you kissing him, and smiled to yourself.

Time passed slowly as sun was filling up room, you just cuddled up closer to the man, and soon he began to stir awake. You placed a kiss on his lips as he wakes up and smile.

 

"Good morning, Malik." You say softly and play with his hair. "How did you sleep?"

"Good morning..." He gave you a kiss and smiled a little. "Wonderful, you?"

"Same," You yawn and laugh. "So does this make us a thing?"

"If you want," Malik kissed your shoulders with a shrug. "I would like it if we were though."

"I want that." You laugh as you push yourself into a sitting position, not caring that the blanket fell off of you. "Come on we have work to do, we've slept in enough as it is."

"But I'd rather stay in bed with you all day." He playfully whined as he tried to pull you back down. "Just a little longer."

"Fine, honestly you're so childish sometimes." You gave him a kiss and cuddle back up to him. "But then we have to get ready."

 

Malik just rolled his eyes as he kissed your neck, he wanted a few more moments of relaxation with you, and murmured 'I love you' under his breath.

 

* * *

 _The spaces in between_  
_Two minds and all the places they have been_  
_The spaces in between_

* * *

 

The rest of the day went without a problem, if anything Malik was more patient with the novices and assassins, and when no one was in the bureau you would share a kiss or two with man you came to love.

You both worked on separate things, sending loving looks when the other wasn't looking, and just enjoying the day.

At some point in the day you both started to talk about someone you hadn't brought up in months; Kadar.

 

"Do you think he'd approve?" You as you put a record book away and leaned on the shelve. "Kadar I mean."

"I think he would be happy for us," Malik held your hand, raising it to his lips, and gave it a kiss. "He would accept our relationship with open arms."

"He was that kind of man," You lean on Malik a little and smile softly. "Always full of love and acceptance for others."

"Kadar was a one of a kind person." He sighed deeply before giving your hand a small squeeze. "Do you remember that girl he liked?"

"The one with the huge bust?" You snort a little and nodded. "What about her?"

"Yes that one, she used to chase him around when we were children...always trying to kiss him." Malik laughed at the memory and ran his thumb over the back of your hand. "He would always run away, well until one day he just let her kiss him."

"I remember that, his face was so red." You laughed at the image of a red faced Kadar. "He was a good man."

 

Malik just nodded as he held your hand, the rest of the day you both reminisced of the days when you were young and full of life.

* * *

 _I try to put my finger on it_  
_I try to put my finger on it_

* * *

 

Several months had past since that day, here you were tending to an injured Altair and a fuming Malik. It was almost like old times...minus the blue eyed male you all missed dearly.

As of late you and Altair were on good terms, in fact you two would often chat away while he rested up before leaving to go on a mission. He and Malik were on semi-good terms, by that they didn't argue as much anymore.

 

"I'm afraid to ask but what happened?" You ask as you wipe the blood from his face with a frown. "Can't you be more careful?"

"It wasn't my fault, there were too many guards." Altair shrugged a little as he stared at the wall. "I misjudged the situation."

"You need to be more careful." You stated in a motherly fashion and pouted at the golden eyed man. "You could have been killed."

"Stop acting like you're my mother or something." Altair rolled his eyes at you and glanced at Malik. "You've been awfully quite."

"I'm resisting the urge to strangle you." Malik remarked in a flat tone and sighed. "Honestly you're being a novice again."

"He means that he was worried about you." You sent Malik a warning look as you tossed the rag into the bowl. "Despite his words he was worried about you like I am."

 

Malik's faced heated up as you laugh a little, you just give him a quick peck on the cheek, and cleaned up the mess of blood covered cloths.

Altair knew of your guys relationship, he didn't care either way, and even joked a little with you that he had expected you two to end up together.

* * *

 _I think I might've inhaled you_  
_I can feel you behind my eyes_

* * *

 

You enjoyed the nights Malik and yourself spent looking at the stars, they were so amazing in your eyes, and just be in each others' arms.

Those nights you both just talked about whatever you wanted, sometimes it was about work and other times it was more deep than that.

Sometimes you would lay your head on Malik's lap as he ran his fingers through your hair, just talking to one another. Other times he would lay his head on your lap as you hummed songs to him.

 

* * *

 _You've gotten into my bloodstream_  
_I can feel you flowing in me_

* * *

 

As time went on you and Malik just grew closer to the point you could just look at the other and know what the other was thinking.

This was also around the time that Altair had began questioning the brotherhood. Sure you had your doubts about the brotherhood but never really brought them up until Altair did. You both would share your thoughts on the matter and feel better talking about it.

There were nights Malik would wake up, nightmares, and cry on your shoulder as you just held him close. Other nights were peaceful and normally you both slept without much trouble.

 

* * *

 _I think I might've inhaled you_  
_I can feel you behind my eyes_

* * *

 

 Sometimes when you couldn't sleep you just thought about how much your life had changed over the years. How much you had changed as a person and to be honest you were happy with who you were. 

Malik had helped you grow as a person, like you did in turn for him, and so you both felt better about yourselves.

Then there was the topic of sex; sure you two had sex whenever you felt like it, but you both normally just put it off until you had so much pent up sexual frustration that you ended up snapping and having sex in the bureau late at night when you were supposed to be working.

* * *

 _You've gotten into my bloodstream_  
_I can feel you flowing in me_

* * *

 

"I love you." You murmured against his lips and close your eyes. "So very much."

"I love you too." Malik smiled and gave you a kiss. "With all my heart."

 

You just smiled softly at him and press yourself closer to him, yawing softly as he played with your hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus I couldn't write anymore scenes with the lyrics...mehhh I tired and my eyes are killing me. The sections just got shorter the farther down I went but I like could not think of anything else. I hope you enjoyed what will probably be my only songfic for this series. I'm gonna go get some sleep before I flip my shit. Sorry if this sucked, I tired my best.
> 
> Also the next fic is Kadar cause he is a sweetie and welp yeah you're gonna be a tad busty female, and well it'll be fluffy.


	10. Happiest of Men: Kadar Al-Safy/Busty!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly AU...well I guess it's more of a UA where women are allowed to join brotherhood but generally don't. You're female in this fic and a busty lass at that.  
> Now when I say busty I don't mean huge like unrealistic but you’re encumbered by your breasts (if they ever get in your way, make you feel awkward, etc.) then you’re busty! That kind of busty where it's kinda a pain in the ass sometimes to do normal activities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now most of theses problems of having a bust are based off of my personal experiences, since I am very busty, and welp yeah.

You adjusted your robe again before leaving your room, it was early in the morning and you had to training to do, and began jogging down to the mess hall.

Now since you've been in the brotherhood from the time you were able to walk to your current age, just barely 17 years of age, you've grown a lot. You're no longer a little girl anymore, you've gotten a bit taller, and started to get more of a feminine look to you.

It didn't help that there weren't many girls in the brotherhood, well not any that were your age anyways, and so you made friends with your fellow brothers like Kadar and Malik...even Altair when he wasn't being an ass.

It didn't take you long to reach the mess hall, assassins and novices alike were eating breakfast with idle conversations, and you scanned the sea of people to find a certain blue eyed novice that was busy talking to his brother.

Well that was the case until he looked over to see you, he flashed a bright smile and waved at you, and motioned you to sit with him. There was a thing most people didn't know about you, you adored the blue eyed boy very much, and you couldn't hide your smile as you jog over to him.

Missing the stares you got as you hurried over to your friends with a huge smile, you see over the last few months your bust had grown quite a bit and well it was hard for the men and some of the women to not stare at you.

 

"Safety and peace, Malik and Kadar." You greeted as you sat down and let a sigh out as you leaned on the table, using the table to rest your bust on without thinking about it. "How are you both this morning?"

"Safety and peace, [Name]." Malik glanced at before his face turned red, he looked anywhere but where you were, and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm fine, how are you?"

"Hey [Name]!" Kadar smiled before noticing your expression. "What's wrong?"

"My back just hurts, a lot, and I'm afraid I'll have to see one of the higher ups for a new robe." You groaned into your hands and sighed deeply. "This will be the second time in the last two months, I don't know what's wrong though."

"You're still growing, don't worry about it and if it makes you feel better I'll go with you to get new robes." Kadar offered with a slight hue to his cheeks, it went unnoticed by you, and gave a small laugh. "Us novices have to stick together."

"Aww thank you Kadar, you're so good to me." You perked up at his words and giggled with a smile. "Maybe I'll just ask for a size larger than I need so if I get another growth spurt I'll be fine."

"There's a plan," Kadar blushed more as you stood up quickly, chest bouncing as you moved , and averted his eyes. "Uh so we're still on for training, right?"

"You crazy? I wouldn't miss it for the world!" You smiled more and looked to see two very red faced novices. "Do you both need to go to the infirmary?"

"N-no we're fine." Malik cleared his throat and avoided eye contact. "Just go eat, we all have a lot of training to do."

 

You just gave him a small nod before leaving the two to get something to eat. Life in the brotherhood was liveable, wasn't always easy at times and other times you just wanted to give up and curl up into a ball and sleep.

But you never gave up because if you did then what would you do without your best friends? That thought alone usually kept you going, you just enjoyed the company of Malik, Kadar, and Altair a lot.

They were important to you and made you feel secure, you hoped at least they felt similar about you.

Malik always fussed over you, it was nice to be cared about, and tended to treat your injuries you got. He was a good guy despite his serious nature at times, plus you were pretty sure he had a thing for that one novice that had gotten into a fight with Altair. You hoped they would be happy together if they ever shared their feelings with the other.

Altair was sorta a dick over all, he was prideful just because he was higher up in ranks than any of you, and well you two had an unspoken agreement; you'd have each others' back even if you didn't really like each other.

Sure you two weren't friends like Malik and you were but you two did share common interests like sharing fighting tactics. And you both came to a silent agreement that you respected each other even if neither of you made it verbal.

 

Then there was Rauf, he was higher up in ranking than you and was a few years older, but he was a cool guy in your eyes. You often offered him help with his students when they didn't quite grasp something.

Hell he was like a brother to you and he often referred to you as such in front of his students, novices much younger than you that always watched with wide eyes. You had even acquired yourself a fan club from some of the students that would ask you for help with training.

 

And finally Kadar, the blue eyed male was your partner in crime, but he was placed somewhere different on your list of important people. You wouldn't out right say you had a crush on the bubbly novice yet at the same time you wouldn't deny that you liked him.

Whenever you were just having a bad day overall he was there with words of encouragement. He could always get you to crack a smile or a laugh, he was just that kind of guy, and well it wasn't hard to see why you had fallen for the ball of sunshine.

 

But as you two got older he seemed uneasy with being around you, most of the brothers were too, and it kind of made you feel bad about yourself. Not that hard when people you've known your whole life just up and avoids you like you're riddle with an illness.

You wanted things to be like when you where younger, back when you didn't have the problems of your friends avoiding you or not even looking at you when you talked to them, and you knew that wasn't going to happen over night.

 

That is how you find yourself in Rauf's training ring with sword in hand, with a death grip on the hilt, and narrowed your eyes at practice dummy.

To say you were mad as an understatement of the century, pissed off would sum it up better if anything. You charged at the dummy with all your rage, hacking at it until your arms grew sore and even then kept at it until you couldn't raise the sword, and were left with torn fabric with hay all over the place.

Now most would wonder why you were mad and that was easy; Kadar never showed up to go talk to the higher ups, you could over look that, and had the nerve to not show up to the training practice he asked you to take part in.

 

"I'm gonna stab a novice." You growled out, ignoring the stares from novices and assassins alike, and stabbed the sword into the ground with a scowl. "He's pissed off the wrong person."

"What seems to be troubling you, little sister?" Rauf asked, placing a gentle hand on your shoulder, and seemed worried about you. "I've never seen you this enraged before."

"Kadar is what is troubling me." You snap out in frustration and felt the sting of tears, part of it from training so hard and the other that your friend broke his promise. "He broke his promise to me twice in one day and I am upset."

"Now I'm sure he had his reasons." Rauf slug his arm around your shoulders and sighed. "Boys are fickle creatures just like girls are."

"Even if that's true he should have nerve to tell me he couldn't make it." You huff out before looking at Rauf. "Why does everyone avoid me? It's not fair! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Oh [Name] do not take it to heart." Rauf sighed a little before clearing his throat while a dark blush covered his face. "It might have to do with your...uh...body."

"What's wrong with my body?" You pulled away from him, hands resting on your hips with a huff, and glared at him. "I'm in great shape."

"[Name]...that's not what I meant by that." Rauf ran a hand down his face and groaned. "You are no longer a little girl, the others are realizing that you're becoming a woman."

"What does that mean?" You knitted your brows in confusion and tried to understand. "I don't get it."

"It means that they see you as a woman now, no longer a comrade..." Rauf rubbed the back of his neck in a sheepish manner and chuckled weakly. "More importantly they see your body is that of a woman's."

"Wait they're avoiding me because I'm growing up?" You titled your head and looked very puzzled by it. "Is that it?"

"Sort of...it means they're realizing you're a woman thus how your body has changed." Rauf felt like dying right there, he so didn't want to have this conversation, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "[Name], I love you as a sister but...you're very dense."

"What do you mean dense?" You puffed your cheeks out childishly, ignoring the stares from your fellow brothers and sisters, and cross your arms to the best of your ability. "I'm not dense!"

 

Thus Rauf having to explain the whole situation, leaving you blushing dark shades of red and felt tears threatening to fall. He offered an apology to you as he exited out of the ring, leaving you alone and very embarrassed about the whole thing.

Who would have thought that having a bust would cause this much trouble? If anything you wish you were flat like you were as a child, then at least you problems would go away.

 

"Rauf can't be right...but he never lies to me..." You drop your arms as you climb out of the ring, hood pulled up so no one could see your redden face, and headed towards Malik and Kadar's training area. "I'll ask them if that's true..."

 

It didn't take that long to find Kadar fighting hand-to-hand with his brother, both were joking around as they fought, and hid behind a cart of hay. You figured you might as well eavesdrop on the two brothers before questioning them.

 

"Kadar, may I ask why you're avoiding [Name]?" Malik ducked as a fist came at him and took a few steps back. "You might do more damage than good."

"I...well you see..." Kadar's face turned a soft red as he shifted his weight about and bit his bottom lip. "It's hard not to get all embarrassed when she's suddenly a woman. Why do you avoid her?"

"Because I have actual work to do, look you're going to make her feel like somethings wrong with her at this rate." Malik lowered his hands, pinching the bridge of his nose, and exhaling loudly. "Just tell her how you feel, it's not that hard to do."

"Says the one who denies his feelings for a certain novice." Kadar pointed out with huff, wanting the conversation shifted somewhere different, and looked at the ground. "It's not that easy! I can't just say; hey I know we've know each other since we were kids and I'm just realizing your a woman now but do you want to go out? That's not how things work."

"This is about you and [Name], not me." Malik smirked as he walked over to his brother, teasingly poking his forehead, and smiled softly. "Just tell her, worst thing is she'll reject you. But you'll be better off than wondering what ifs."

"Fine I'll tell her how I feel...after practice with her, since we'll be alone." Kadar swallowed nervously and glanced at his brother. "Do you think I have a chance?"

"You do realize you've missed your practice with her?" Malik scoffed in annoyance and ran a hand down his face. "You better hope that she doesn't lose her cool."

"What!?" Kadar yelled as he looked at Malik frantically. "There's no way."

"Yes way." You walked out from behind the cart, the brothers backs to you, and rest a hand on your hip. "Malik can I talk with your brother, alone?"

"Good luck...you'll need it." Malik gave his brother a sigh as he walked past him and placed a hand on your shoulder. "Be gentle with him, he is my brother after all."

"Sure thing Malik." You flash him a smile as he walked away leaving you and Kadar alone. "So we need to talk."

"If this is about training I am so sorry, I just lost track of time with Malik." Kadar gave a weak smile as you walked up to him. "I really didn't mean to stand you up."

"It was before I heard what you said." You looked blue eyed novice in the eyes, taking a step towards him, and smirked slightly. "A little birdy told me that you like me, is that true?"

"Well of course I like you, we're friends after all." Kadar took a step back, you took one forward, and looked away. "W-what did you hear?"

"Oh I heard just enough." You trail your index finger down his chest with a small hum. "Also the little birdy told me that you've been avoiding me because you've taken a liking to me since I've grown into more of an adult."

 

Kadar swallowed thickly as he took more steps back until his back hit the hay cart, he avoided eye contact as you got closer to him, and felt his face grow warmer.

 

"You're just lucky I think you're cute." You grabbed him by his hood and give him a quick kiss. "And the fact I like you back."

"W-wait you do?" Ok now Kadar was confused with what was going on. "Is this a dream or something?"

"Mhm," You gave him another kiss and shove him into the hay cart. "Well if it is a dream it's the best kind; the one we can share."

 

Kadar let a small yelp out as you straddled his lap, the hay covering you both from view, and blushed as you loomed over him.

 

"How we're so going to fuck." You whisper in his ear before pulling him for another kiss. "Lemme tell you, when I'm through with you everyone will know who you belong to."

"I...I..." Kadar blushed more as your chest pressed against his, with shaking hands he tangles his fingers in your hair, and let a small moan out. "I think I like that."

"Good to hear." You beamed at him before biting along his neck, where his hood wouldn't be able to hide them, and rolled your hips. "You are so cute, ugh I can't take it."

 

Welp let's just say that you and Kadar arrived to dinner very very late, holding hands as you walked in, and smiling like idiots as you both sat down near each other.

Only a few people noticed a very flustered Kadar being lead into the mess hall. What could Kadar say? He was the happiest of men with you by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check it out almost porn! *ugly whale sounds* I couldn't write a smutty scene for this one adjsadkjlasldjks but I hope you like it anyways. Also yes you and Kadar did the frickle frackle in the hay cart and it was amazing.
> 
> Alright next up is Reggie or Altair, depends on how I feel, or even Booker.  
> Feel free to suggest something.


	11. Just Shut Up: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Depressed!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow I made Altaïr kinda a douche in this fic...jesus take the wheel.  
> Er long story short Altaïr has to work under you since the whole fucking up and stuff, but he's being prideful so you decide to appeal to him in a better sense since you don't have it in you to argue.  
> Genderless reader this time around.  
> Trigger warnings: Implied/referenced self harm and thoughts of suicide, but only in a small part of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do a reader that was fighting with depression, having some hardships, and just kinda harsh about themselves. I based how the reader felt on how I feel when depressed, I've suffered from it for the last eight or so years, welp yeah. I'm a recovering self-harmer, it's been a little over four months since I relapsed, but I feel super proud that I've been doing so well at this point  
> Also this will end on a happy note cause I can't do the sads dsaldjsa;ldk nope nope nope.

Altair Ibn-La'Ahad or as you liked to call him, novice. How you were punished to teach such a prideful, arrogant, novice like himself is beyond your understanding.

You hated that man with a passion, if anything you were bitterly envious of him. How nothing seemed to phase him or even bother him. You wanted to be like; not feeling anything aside from apathy.

But that wasn't the case, you felt a lot of emotions, and it always caused you problems in the end. You were often isolated because others didn't have time or just didn't care about you.

Sure you had a few, meaning two, people that cared a lot about you and could always cheer you up.

The Al-Sayf brothers were the only ones that genuinely cared about your well being and made you feel like you were worth something, no one else could do that.

The brothers were as different as day and night, but that's what made them work so well together, and had a knack for making your smile.

 

Kadar was the younger of the two, dark hair with sky blue eyes, and always had a smile on his face. He was playful at times, childish when appropriate, and seemed to get into a mischief if someone didn't keep an eye on him.

He was gentle, kind, sweet, and very affectionate towards his brother and yourself. Kadar would surprise you with hugs or other displays of affections, it always made you feel a little better with the blue eyed novice there for you.

Malik was the oldest, dark hair like his brother with dark eyes, and was the more emotionally synced with you. He was tactful most of the time, clever the rest of the time, and always kept a watchful eye on his brother.

He was blunt, articulate, wise, and a tad sassy when it came to Altair or someone incompetent. Malik though not huge on showing his feelings would often an ear and a shoulder to cry on as you poured your heart out to him.

 

But ever since the Solomon's temple incident you lost the two people that care about you and the only two people that you cared about.

Kadar didn't make it, all Malik would say is it was Altair to blame, and meant you were going to be alone more so than normal. Malik didn't leave the temple unscratched, he lost his arm in the process and doctors were forced to amputate it, and was relocated to Jerusalem as the head dai.

Now you were completely alone with someone that caused you misery until told other wise.

Sometimes when you had a moment to yourself, you would just look at the scars across your forearms and thighs, and just reflected on your life.

It didn't end that well since you ended up curling up into a ball and crying so hard you fell asleep anytime you did that.

Didn't help after Solomon's temple that you went back to hurting yourself, the last time had been when you were a teenager, and you felt horrible about it.

The next morning you'd have to wash your face, put a fake smile on, and get ready for yet another unsuccessful day with Altair.

 

You look at the former master assassin with a frown, not really having the energy to fake a smile, and let a deep sigh out. Altair just raised a brow at you, though it was hard to see with his hood up, and went back to fiddling with his hidden blade.

 

"Altair get up, we've got training to do." You sounded worn out and ready to call it quits for the day. "You've been putting it off for three days and it's time to get a move on."

"I have better things to do than do novice's work." Altair didn't bother looking away from his hidden blade and let a small hum out. "So do me a favor and just leave me alone."

"Orders are orders. Get up now, Altair, this is an order from your superior." You frowned more and felt your resolved slowly crumbling. "Just stop being a novice and do your training."

"You have a lot of nerve to talk to a master assassin like that." Altair stood up, making you feel small, and narrowed his eyes at you. "You're not cut out to be an assassin. Look at you; frail, emotional, unsure, pathetic, and worst of all worthless."

 

Looking at Altair you felt your blood boil, without hesitation you grab him by his hood and brought him to your eye level, and let a growl out. He had crossed the line with 'worthless' and you were going to make sure he paid.

 

"Just shut up!" You snapped at him and narrow your eyes at him. "You are no longer an master assassin, need I remind you?"

"What did you say." Altair barked out as he gripped your wrists tightly and glared at you. "You are one of the worst mistake the brotherhood has had the misfortune of having."

"You were stripped of that title because you were too prideful, compromising the brotherhood on top of it." You brought him closer to you as you growled out more. "Because you are a prideful ass we lost Kadar and Malik!"

 

As soon as you said they're names you felt tears stinging your eyes, Altair had hit the last nerve with 'mistake', and loosened your grip.

He was right...you were all those things and more, Altair was always right about things...just like you were wrong about things.

 

"Just leave...I'll tell Al Mualim you did as you were told." You couldn't bring yourself to look at him and blinked back the tears. "You've clearly know enough...you don't need me, so leave."

 

Altair looked a little confused as he let go of your wrists, not realizing he had reopened the wounds on them from his death grip, and let took a step back as he eyed you.

You hated him, hated so much it made your heart ache, because he took away the only two things that mattered to you.

That's when the first tear feel down, hitting the dry earth below, and soon more fallowed. You hated crying, how it made your face red, making those god-awful sounds, and worst of all the fact you felt defenseless when it happened.

 

"Just go already." You whispered as your shoulder shook and kept your head hung low. "You got what you wanted...leave me be."

"Are you seriously crying?" Altair was not good with these sorts of situations in the slightest and clenched his fists, noticing how sticky they were, and looked at you. "Where are you bleeding?"

"Yes I am! I am so sorry that I cannot be like you. Altair, or anyone else." Your voice wavered as you spoke and glanced at your wrists, they were bleeding bad again, and huffed out. "Why do you care? Oh wait you don't care! All you care about is getting your title back."

"Stop being a child and let me see." His tone was soft, it was weird to hear him like that, and sighed. "I may have been out of line with what I said..."

"Whatever..." You hold your wrists out, it almost sounded like he felt bad, before giving a 'no shit' look. "You don't say?"

 

He removed your arm guards, setting them on the ledge, and saw your robes were red where the guards had been.

Altair just tsk'd at you, examining the wounds, and looked at you with a frown. You flinched a little at his touch, his fingers traced the cut, and bit your lip from letting a sound out.

 

"Where did these come from?" He narrowed his eyes, grabbing you by the chin, and forcing you to look at him. "I want the truth, now."

"You wanna know? Alright fine Altair, I'll tell you." You glare at him a little, even as tears fell down. "I did them alright? I hurt myself."

"Why would you do that?" Altair was extremely confused as he dragged you near one of fountains. "What reason would you have for doing that?"

"Some people drink, others use sex, and I use cutting." You couldn't bring yourself to look at him, shame washed over you, and felt the tears start back up again. "It's how I cope with things."

"Cope with things? What could possibly be so bad you'd harm yourself?" He asked in a gentle manner as he began to wash the blood away. seeing the scars on your [s/c] skin, and sighed. "How long has this been going on?"

"Cope with the loss of one of my best friends...another for a friend that's left me alone...another for feeling worthless." You felt your face heat up as you watched him clean the cuts; since when was he gentle or caring? "It's been going on for years...I stopped after I became friends with Kadar and Malik, back when we were novices, and started back up after Solomon's temple."

 

Altair looked at you in shock, normally you were a ray of sunshine and always smiling, and began to wrap the cuts with the utmost care.

He never struck you as the type of person to get sad, ever, yet that was a mistake because you were human after all just like he was.

You didn't care that Altair was in front of you, all you wanted was to cry out all the pain you've kept bottled up for months and months, and let a small sob out as more tears fell down.

 

"I...am I the reason you do this?" He was slowly starting to feel bad for all the times he was cruel to you. "The cutting...that is."

"Sometimes...but you're right, like always, I'm a mistake...worthless at best." You gave a bitter laugh as tears streamed down your face and looked at the former master assassin with a broken smile. "You know what the worst parts of it all is?"

"....." Altair now felt like an ass for being harsh on you all the time. "What?"

"I will never get to see Kadar, one of my best friends, again and it hurts so much since he and Malik were my rock." Your whole body trembled as you tried to keep your voice steady. "I will never get to talk to either of them...I'm stationed here, in Maysaf, for the rest of my life because I am so fucking useless and worthless."

 

The golden eyed novice watched as your shoulders shake, face buried into your hands, as you sobbed quietly as you could.

You had finally hit rock bottom and you hated it so much. To feel so hallow inside and all you were was the empty shell of what used to be. Altair grabbed you by your shoulder, you looked at him with puffy eyes, and took a deep breath.

Before you could ask what he was doing, he dragged you to one of the more secluded areas, and pulled you into a hug.

 

"I'm sorry..." He mumbled under his breath, he wasn't good with the whole apologizing thing, and felt his face grow warm. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"W-what?" You looked at the man, unsure if you heard right, and blinked several times. "What did you say?"

"I said I'm sorry." Altair said a little louder as his face turned red and let a groan out. "I'm sorry I've been an ass to you...alright."

 

You both stood there in silence as you looked at each other, not knowing what else to say to the other, and that's when you cracked a small smile.

Here you were all puffy eyed and red faced from crying with a prideful man who just apologized to you and was acting like a shy teenager.

 

"I forgive you." You dried you eyes with a weak laugh and hugged him back finally, tightly might I add, and sniffled. "Thank you..."

"Fine...just don't tell anyone." He patted your head, looking away as he blushed more, and sighed. "I have an image to keep up."

"I promise." You smiled more at him and cuddled up to him. "I wont tell a soul about this."

"Good...and um..." Altair swallowed nervously before looking at you and cleared his throat. "If you ever need...to talk...I'm here for you."

"Thanks...means a lot to have someone to talk to." You bit your bottom lip before placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth. "For cleaning me up and putting up with my crying."

 

Altair's face turned bright red at that, he let go of you, and you started to laugh. Lord it had been a long time since you had laughed that much. After calming down you nudge the blushing novice with a smirk.

 

"Come on, we have training to do." You flashed him a bright smile and dragged him by his wrist. "We've got a lot of ground to cover today."

"Right." Altair's face had returned to it's normal color and let you lead the way. "Let's get this over with."

 

After that day you and Altair slowly began to form a very odd friendship, you two would be awake in the late hours in the night as you two just shared thoughts, and with that odd friendship you began to feel a little better day by day.

Sure there were days when you just weren't feeling it but Altair be there for you and even bring you news on how Malik was doing.

Even after he had completed his training with you, he would visit in between his missions, and keep in touch so everything was alright.

To think all it took to get the former master assassin to be a little kinder and open up was with three simple words; Just shut up.

 

The end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got this done...jesus it was hard since it hit home with me really hard...plus it was more personal than the others.  
> Anyway enough of that!  
> Next up is Desmond then Reggie then Booker and so on!


	12. Huntsman's new companion: Desmond Milse/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update JFC this took longer than I would have liked but I just legit could not think of anything.  
> Fairy tale AU where Desmond huntsman and you're a wolf that was turned human, yet still have your tail and ears, by a wizard.  
> Desmond happens to find you, naked in the woods, and takes you back home with him. That's where your strange bond with him develops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this sucks OTL

"What a troublesome little wolf you are." The old man gave a small chuckle and with a wave of his hand you were surrounded by purple smoke. "This will teach you some manners."

 

You gagged as the smoke filled your lungs, screaming as your body contorted with waves of pain, and felt your world going black.

The old man gave a small hum as you laid unconscious on the dirt covered path. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a charm, it was a simple crystal, and placed it against your changing body and watched it absorb into your skin.

 

"This little spell can't be broken ,my dear little wolf." He patted your head with a sigh and stood up straight. "But not all is lost, you will soon find your true place."

 

With that he vanished amongst the trees inside the woods, humming a little song as he did, and left you alone.

Hours passed as you lied on the dirt beneath you, you woke with a start as you dug your nails into the earth, and you took a huge gasp of air before coughing.

You let a growl out as you sit up with a wince, your whole body ached all over, and shivered as a breeze filtered through the woods.

Odd since your fur kept you warm, glancing down only to let a yell out; you were no longer a wolf but a human, well at least what you could guess...well aside from your ears and tail.

You slowly place a hand on your face, it felt weird to not have the face you were born with, and slowly stood up. Only to wobble before leaning on a tree for support, you needed to get to the river to see the damages that had been done, and opt for crawling on all fours like as if you were still a wolf.

It took sometime because it seemed your new body was easily hurt, you scrapped your hands and legs on the various things, but you finally made it to the river.

You sat on the river bank's edge before slowly peering over to see the new you; [h/c] hair that was about [h/l] and seemed to compliment your [s/c] skin, your eyes were still [e/c], and you still had your ears and tail...so it wasn't that bad.

 

"I need to find something to substitute until I can get back fur back." You mumbled to yourself, rubbing your hands together, and slowly pushed yourself up again and stayed up. "I'll kill that damn wizard. How dare he tread on wolf territory."

 

Your ears flattened against your head as the sound of foot steps approached, it was on the other side of the river, and began to growl at the sound.

With your canines bared as your tried to locate the cause of the sound to find, your tail bristled as you found the cause of the noise, it was a human.

It was a man, he had short brown hair, and was dressed in earthy colored clothes that had weapons on him.

He was a huntsman, you had seen your fair share of them in your lifetime, and froze when he looked at you. Then again you were naked and covered in dirt so it was hard not to stare.

 

"I'm sorry!" He seemed embarrassed by seeing you exposed, humans were weird, and looked at his boots. "I didn't mean to see you like that."

"Don't apologize, Huntsman. You look smart," You scoff a little as you wrap your arms around you. "I require assistance...do you know where one might find something to cover themselves?"

"You mean clothes?" He looked at you with a raised brow and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm Desmond and you? What are you doing here naked in the woods?"

"Yes...clothes. I need some, where do I find them." Your ears were still flattened against your head. "Well then Desmond you may call me [Name]. I woke up like this...so will you help me?"

"Hold on, don't move...lemme just get over there." Desmond began looking at the river for a means of crossing. "I'll help you."

"Tsk, you'll take too long." You roll your eyes at him before driving into the water and swimming to the other side of the river. "Help me up."

"You'll catch yourself a cold that way." Desmond grabbed you by the hand and pulled you out of the water. "You should be more careful."

"Mhm...I'll be fine." You shook the water off and looked at the man with a slight frown. "Where do I acquire these clothes? I need some since I was stripped of my fur."

"You have wolf ears..." He took a step back, you could see the fear in his eyes, and pulled a dagger out. "What are you?"

"Smart man, I am...well was a wolf before that wizard turned me human...well somewhat human that is." You shrugged at him, humans were interesting creatures at times, and looked at the dagger. "I could rip out your throat right now but I won't, I have no reason or desire to...just help me...please. "

 

Thus began a very long conversation that ended with you learning you would be living with Desmond.

You were a little apprehensive about the idea, but you didn't have much of a choice. Going back to your pack would result in your death, you didn't know how to fend for yourself in your current body.

Didn't help that you weren't on good terms with your pack anyway, you never quite fit in with the others and treated like an outcast, so staying with Desmond was your best bet.

 

* * *

That had been months ago where you had met Desmond in the woods, when he took you in and clothed you. Made you feel safe and wanted, something you never experienced before amongst your own kind.

You had slowly began to understand human lifestyle with Desmond's help, he was different from any human you had ever met.

Originally you thought they were all just cold hearted beings with no morals whatsoever but you were wrong. Though you were glad you had been wrong about him.

As time passed you grew more attached to the man that had shown you kindness and always made sure he was safe. You didn't know why you did it, it just felt natural to protect him from danger, but you embraced it anyway.

When he went out on hunts you went along, even with a body like a human you still had your animal instinct, and helped him with catching that week's meal.

Desmond had grown used to you laying at the foot of his bed, he'd just say something like 'loyal as a dog' but you didn't get what he meant, and even left extra blankets where you laid. 

There were some nights where you'd howl at the sky, you'd climb on top of Desmond's home, and call until late into the night. He had grown used to your quirky behavior as well and even indulged into your curious nature.

He thought it was endearing with how easily excited you got over simple things.

There was one time while you both were in town for supplies, you had seen the local blacksmith shop and quickly asked Desmond what it was. You were giddy with excitement as you watched the him explain everything, well to the best of his abilities, looking at him with wide eyes and holding on to every word. 

 

Now you were laying on the floor near the fireplace, Desmond in his comfy chair to your left, and just enjoyed the warmth it gave. You let a yawn out as you stretched, walked over to Desmond, and placed your hand on his thigh.

He snapped out of his daze and gave you a smile, ruffling your hair and scratching behind your ear,  and chuckled since he knew why you were doing that; you want to know about something.

 

"What is it?" Desmond smiled more as you looked at him with a small pout. "What's got you all pouty?"

"I was in town, I overheard these men talking about their wives and that they love them." You explained as you sat on his lap and sighed. "What is 'love'? I still don't understand your human emotions."

"Love is this strong feeling for someone important to you, they're your everything." Desmond began as he played with your hair. "You want to keep them safe and make them happy. You trust them with all your being."

"Oh so love is like when you care for your mate!" Your ears perked up as your tail wagged and looked at him with a smile. "Is that what love is?"

"That's one way of putting it." Desmond laughed at your attitude change, you were so childish at times. "You also want to spend your life with them."

"So defiantly a mate." You beamed at him, suddenly realizing that Desmond was practically your mate, and tilted your head to the side in a cute manner. "Then I love you!"

"What!?" He nearly choked on his own spit, his cheeks flushed a dark red, and looked at you wide eyed. "You don't mean that."

"I do meant it." You laughed a little and nuzzle your face into the crook of his neck. "You protect me like I am your mate, just as I do the same. Don't you love me?"

"I...." He looked down at you, you were just too cute, and sighed deeply. "When you put it that way then...yeah I guess I love you too."

"Glad to hear." You closed your eyes and let a yawn out. "Then it's settled, we're mates now...I'll stay with you, no mater what."

 

Desmond just gave a small hum as he rubbed small circles on the small of your back, watching your breathing become shallow as you fell asleep, and smiled softly at your sleeping form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was absolute rubbish....  
> Meeeeh next up is Federico then Reggie then Eugene. I'll worry about whose next after that later.  
> I'm going to lay down, it's almost two a.m. and I've had a long day.


	13. Thanks for caring: Federico Auditore/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to pay a visit to your favorite family after a harsh mission, despite your injuries, and Federico frets over you and doesn't get off your case until you let him patch you up. All the while you explain how you got hurt and he just listens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is set before the whole Ezio's dad and brothers being hanged, so Ezio is like 13ish and Federico is like 17 give or take.
> 
> You're an assassin, Giovanni keeps an eye on you since you've been training since you could walk, and Federico knows about it and knows he'll eventually become one as well.
> 
> This could be viewed as a platonic or romantic or whatever.  
> You're genderless in this one.

"Bastardo guards...have to make my life a little more harder." You grumbled as you slowly walked to the plaza that belonged to the Auditore's, they were a wonderful family, and straightened up your posture so you weren't hunched over. "I'll just tell Giovanni that the mission was completed then go home."

 

It wasn't your day; you had to wear a disguise to get kill your target, which meant you couldn't carry any weapon aside from your hidden blade, and you ended up getting hurt pretty badly. Not enough that you needed medical help, just bad enough that you would be bedridden for two weeks at most.

That wouldn't be so bad if Giovanni, head of the Auditore household, hadn't insisted that you check in with him once you were done.

It was very rare for him to want you to check in after a mission, you had been doing this since you were a tyke, and that made you nervous.

 

"Alright smile, talk to Giovanni, go home and clean myself up." You walked into the plaza to find Ezio climbing the wall, he was getting better and with some proper training he would make a fine assassin like his dad, and felt yourself smile widely at the little troublemaker. "Ezio, what are you doing? You'll break something with how sloppy your climbing is."

"[Name]!" Ezio called out with a huge grin, damn kid was to cute for his own good, and climbed down before running up to you. "Where have you been?"

"Hey short stuff and how is my favorite little guy?" You ruffle his hair, it had grown since last you had seen him to the point he had it tied back with a red ribbon, and laughed a little before wincing. "I've been busy with deliveries for your dad but I did get you some stuff while I was away."

"Bene, fratello's been teaching me how to fight and climb like he does!" Ezio seemed to be filled with energy and looked at you with wide eyes before smiling more. "You go me gifts! Grazie [Name]!"

 

You were about to respond when Ezio wrapped his small arms around your waist and gave a tight squeeze.

Pain shot throughout your body and you screwed your eyes shut. That was all you felt as you let a strangled sound out and pulled away from Ezio.

He had blood on his sleeve, Ezio looked at them then to you before letting a small yell out, and looked at you terrified.

Well there went all chances of just a quick check in and leave.

 

"What happened to you? Should I get fratello?" Ezio's voice seemed small, sure he had gotten into fights but never one where he was hurt like you were, and placed a hand on yours. "I can go get fratello."

"Ezio I just...got into a fight with some guys." You faked a smile before crouching to his eye level and chuckled for a moment. "It's nothing serious, promise. I'll talk with your dad and it'll be fine."

"But farther left on bank business this morning, he won't be back until tomorrow." Ezio explained before grabbing your other hand and began tugging you to the house. "Come on, fratello can help us."

 

You knew better than to argue with the plucky boy, once he had his mind on something it was next to impossible to change his mind, and let him lead you into the house with a sigh.

Ezio lead you all the way to Federico's room and bagged on the door, earning a groan from the other side. Federico was going to be pissed that you got hurt again, you could practically hear him as he lectured you for being careless.

 

"Fratello, [Name's] hurt!" Ezio yelled, making you sigh again, and huffed. "Really bad, there's a lot of blood."

 

Welp the door flung open at record time as Federico looked at his little brother, holding his friend's hand with puffed out cheeks, and then looked at the blood on your civilian clothes. If circumstances were different he would have found it amusing.

He let a groan out as he lead you both into the room and pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried not to yell at you. Taking a seat on his bed, you were in so much trouble.

 

"Baby brother, go get some bandages for me and some hot water." Federico intrusted to the younger boy and looked over at you. "And you lift your shirt up so I can see how bad."

"Va bene!" Ezio nodded quickly before leaving the room and went down the hallway. "I'll be back soon!"

 

You just looked at the eldest brother with a weak smile, pulling your shirt up to your navel, and hissed as the open air touched it. It didn't take a genius to know Federico was angry with you, not the first time he had to fix you up and you both doubted it would be the last either.

 

"What happened?" Federico crouched down to look at the wounds. "Honestly what did you do?"

"I had a mission...I did it." You looked down at him with a small frown and winced when he poked at the open skin. "Required I wear normal clothes instead of my robes...so yeah that's it."

"Doesn't explain how you got hurt." He left a sigh out when he heard footsteps drawing closer. "We'll talk about this after Ezio has left."

"I figured as much." You took a seat on his bed with a yawn, it had been a long week, and kicked your legs back and forth. "Can we do it after I sleep?"

"No," Federico scoffed before putting a smile on as his brother returned with a bowl of hot water with a rag in it and some bandages. "Grazie Ezio."

"Are you gonna be ok?" Ezio looked at you with worry then looked at your wounds. "Those look pretty bad."

"Si, I'll be fine in no time." You force a smile and boop him on the nose. "Why don't you go get cleaned up while I talk to your fratello and after I rest we'll play."

"Alright!" Ezio laughed as you pinched his still chubby cheeks and smiled widely at you. "Get better soon."

 

You just gave a small smile before nodding and watch him leave, shutting the door behind him, then looked at Federico with a pout.

 

"There were too many guards, if I had worn my armor then I would have be fine." You explained, laying on your side without wounds, and closed your eyes. "But this required stealth and blending in."

"You should be more careful..." Federico wiped the blood from your skin and sighed. "Seriously you could have been killed."

"Pfft no I wouldn't have. You'd kill me before you'd let that happen." You smiled slightly as the warmth from the rag met your skin and let a small hum out. "But I'll try and do better next time. Guessing I have to visit the doctor don't I?"

"True you're a little too stubborn to die," He gave a chuckle and shook his head. "I can manage this, want any wine to numb the pain?"

"Well I have you to thank." You snorted at his sassy remark and sighed softly. "Nah, rather be sober so I can talk to you."

"You're too much I swear." He smiled softly as he began to close the wounds up. "Never knew you liked talking to me so much."

"Meh it can't be helped." You let a yawn out and glanced at the male. "What can I say? I like the sound of your voice."

 

Federico blushed a little a your comment and went back to patching you up, you both spent the time talking about what each of you had been up to since last you talked, and by the time he was done you had already fallen asleep.

He didn't have the heart to wake you up so instead he just cleaned up mess from the rags and bandages, grabbed an extra blanket, and laid next to you.

It wasn't uncommon for either of you to share a bed, hell sometimes you would sneak into his room after a mission and crawl into his bed, and it's not like the rest of the Auditore family saw it as a problem.

You both were close, insanely close that you could finish each other sentences without skipping a beat, and when you weren't busy with missions you were hanging out with the eldest son.

You two were 'thick as thieves' as La Volpe liked to put it whenever you where visiting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I made him too OOC meeeh this one was a bit shorter than the others but I kinda just wanted to end it on a fluffy note.  
> Reggie is up next then Eugene and then Booker.


	14. Homemade holiday sweaters: Reggie Rowe/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  You've made you're friends some sweaters to get them in the holiday spirit and to get them to crack a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluffy stuff since the holidays are around the corner. Reader your conduit powers are similar to telekinesis and you hardly use them for serious matters.  
> Also I'm really sick at the moment so sorry if there's any errors.

You focused on your knitting as Delsin and Fetch were goofing off instead of decorating the studio flat you lived in. Reggie and Eugene went out to get something for dinner for the next couple nights.

Christmas music playing softly in the background, the crackling fire gave the flat warmth, and the faint smell of cookies filled the air. It definitely got you into the holiday spirit, using your powers to add another log to the fire, and made you feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

The thought of Reggie made you stop knitting as your face heated up, to say you had a crush was an understatement of the century, and made you smile a little. 

Reggie was a nice guy, a bit dweebish at times, dad sort of humor, and he was a police officer. You two got along pretty well, sure you've talked a handful of times, and seemed to be on good terms. 

You couldn't help it that you liked him, there was something about him that just made you feel safe, and you had no plan to stop liking him either.

Going back to knitting you sent Delsin and Fetch a warning glance before humming in time with the music playing. Thanks to your powers you could get more than one sweater done at a time.

For that you were grateful because you had Delsin and Eugene's done a few days ago, you were working on Reggie's while you used your conduit powers to make Fetch's, each of the sweaters matched the personality of who it was for.

Delsin's was reds and greys, Eugene's was blues with whites, Fetch's was greens and pinks, and Reggie's was going to be browns and maroons. Each of the sweaters had unique patterns on them as well.

 

"We're back." Reggie called out as he entered your flat, happy to be out of the cold, and went straight into the kitchen. "Delsin, Fetch help bring stuff in."

"Sure thing Reg," Delsin smirked a little before slipping out of the apartment. "Come on Fetch."

"Whatever D." Fetch rolled her eyes at him before following behind. "Gotta make sure Eugene doesn't go and hurt himself."

 

 It was just you and Reggie in the apartment, it was a comfortable silence between you two, and you just casually glanced at the Akomish with a small smile. Reggie always managed to bring a smile to your face, if you were feeling bad just the thought of him lifted your spirits.

Meanwhile Reggie was putting away the grocery's, you felt yourself smile more before clearing your throat a little, and laughed when Reggie jumped. You felt a little bit bad for startling the poor guy, probably shouldn't have laughed either.

 

"Sorry about that," You flashed him a weak smile, clearing your throat, and looked back to your knitting. "So how went the shopping?"

"No it's fine, just startled me." Reggie chuckled as the others made their way into the apartment. "Took you long enough."

"Sorry we started talking." Eugene looked at the ground.  "Um...we'll put the rest away."

 

Reggie just shrugged as he took the seat next to you, glad to be off his feet, and watched as the second pair knitting needles were doing their own thing. 

Eventually his attention shifted to you, watching you murmur to yourself as you knitted, and smiled softly. He might of had a slight crush on you, just a not so tiny one, and noticed Delsin making kissy faces at him.

He frowned at Delsin before looking back at you, still knitting away as you were in your own little world, and thought it was cute with how hard you were working.

 

"I've got some last minute gifts to buy." Fetch said breaking the silence, she wanted to give you some alone time with Reggie. "Need to get Reggie and [Name] a gift."

"I'll go with you, need to buy a few gifts too." Delsin grinned before slinging his arm around Eugene's shoulders. "Eugene you gotta come with."

"Put the sweaters on." You remarked as the floating pair of knitting needles had finished Fetch's sweater. "It's cold out and I don't want any of you to get sick."

"But it's not even that cold out." Delsin whined, you used your powers to throw his sweater in his face before grumbling as he put it on. "Fine, I'm wearing it."

"Good choice, be back before midnight, and call if you're out later than that." You stated as Fetch pulled on her sweater with a smile while Eugene was blushing and avoiding eye contact. "Stay safe, stay out of trouble, and don't do anything stupid."

 

Soon the trio was gone and once again it was just you and Reggie in the apartment. The silence between you was comfortable, you were grateful for that, and you both seemed at ease.

You were nearly done with his sweater, hopefully it would fit him, and were starting to get a little giddy.

 

"You know it's not polite to stare." You teased a little before glancing at Reggie, hands still continued to knit, and smiled softly at the other. "Is there something on my face?"

"Sorry and no it's perfect!" Reggie said quickly, looking away embarrassed, and blushed a deep red. "I mean..ugh!"

"It's fine...I was only teasing." You laughed for a moment and beamed brightly; you had finished the sweater. "And it's finished!"

"Who's that one for?" Reggie wanted the attention on something else but him. "It looks great."

"Glad you like it, I made it for you." You turned to face him, feeling your cheeks heat up slightly, and hold the sweater out. "Hope you like it."

"I do...it's perfect, thank you, [Name]." The Akomish male smiled, he truly did like the sweater, and took it from you before pulling it on. "How do I look?"

"Welcome, Reggie, and like a million bucks." You yawned into your hand then leaned on Reggie, eyes drooping closed, and let a small hum out. "Is it ok if I rest my eyes for a bit? I've been at this for the last few days."

"No that's fine...I'll wake you up later." Reggie stammered as you fell asleep, smiling as you did so, and blushed more. "Rest up and...sweet dreams."

 

You only give a small nod as you drift farther into dreamland, while Reggie slowly wrapped an arm around your shoulder, and closed his eyes. Wasn't long before he was out too, it was an adorable sight to see.

A few hours later and the trio returned, all of them saw you sleeping next to Reggie on the couch, and naturally took several photos of you both before making dinner.

The End!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gasps* what will happen next? Well you'll just have to wait until next time.


	15. That Silver Fox pt.1: La Volpe/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be an easy day but then your ever eccentric friend and fellow assassin, Ezio, insisted on introducing you to an ally of his. 
> 
> Turns out it was the leader of the Thieves Guild, La Volpe, who was a lot older than you or Ezio.
> 
> Would have been fine if you didn't have a thing for older men, like you preferred older men to younger, and Volpe was your dream guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader is gender neutral in this fic, I was going to make the reader female, but then I was like 'nah' and here we are. 
> 
> This story takes place in AC two after Ezio met Volpe for the first time, you're an assassin, and you're a semi good friend of Ezio's.
> 
> Also I have a headcanon that Volpe doesn't really have a preference to a gender. 
> 
> Also the reader wears a mask to hide the lower half of their face. Think Kakashi's mask from Naruto.

It was supposed to be a quick introduction, exchange a few words, and then be on your way.

But seeing as how Ezio was involved you had a sneaking suspicion that you would be wasting a good chunk of your day as he chatted up his friend.

 

"Ezio, explain to me why I have to meet with one of your friends?" You shot him a dirty look while walking next to the new assassin,  your mask hiding your frown, and let an annoyed growl out as he sent a flirty smile to some courtesans. "I have missions and other important things to do."

"Relax, we go in and say 'ciao' and then we leave." The newbie chuckled at you and slung an arm around your shoulders. "He's a good man, plus I think it's about time you two meet."

"That's a lie, we'll be there for hours with how much you love to talk." You couldn't even hold back a scoff at his words, your frown turning into a slight scowl as you both rounded the corner, and shook your head. "Also glad that you feel the need to tell me what to do."

"Aww now don't be like that." Ezio smiled as you two stopped in front of a building. "Here we are, we'll be quick."

 

You just rolled your eyes at Ezio before entering the building, he was such a child, and lowered your hood but kept the mask on.

The inside was simple, nothing really eye-catching, and had quite a few people chatting amongst themselves. You watch the everyday people with a little envy, how you wish you could live in blissful ignorance.

 

Ezio motioned you to follow him, you just gave him a dirty look again before tailing him, and walked into the back until he stopped in front of a doorway.

You looked over his shoulder and felt your heart skip a beat. A man ,who was clearly older than you, saw you both and smiled widely at Ezio.

Old man crush alert.

Oh he was a tall glass of wine; his violet eyes, the snippets of grey and brunet hair that could be seen under his hood, even his demeanor were swoon/drool worthy. 

You swore that your preference for older men would be your downfall.Yes, you had a thing for older men, and it was something fierce.

That's when you felt something you hadn't felt in a long time; nervousness.

 

Staying in the doorway as Ezio happily greeted the older man. It didn't feel right to just act like you were buddies with a man you had never seen or met before. 

So you opted for staying on the sidelines, it was apart of your quirk to be an observer rather than interacting.

 

"This is my friend I was telling you about," Ezio looked at you with a smile and gestured for you to come closer. "You're not usually this shy around others."

"I'm not shy, I just know when to speak." You rolled your eyes at him, thankful for the mask hiding your blush, before offering a hand to the violet eyed man. "It's nice to meet you, I'm [Name]."

"La Volpe," The violet eyed man shook your hand for a moment, causing you to blush, and eyed you. You suppressed a shiver, his voice was rich and enticing, and managed to keep your composure. "What is with the mask?"

"They've always wore it, I don't think I've ever seen them without it on." Ezio gave a shrug and pulled you into the room. "Despite their attitude they're a pretty good assassino."

"I don't need your sass, Ezio." You shook your head and frowned. "I'm going to go, unlike you, I have work to do."

"What sort of work?" La Volpe asked with a raised eyebrow. "You're in an awful hurry to leave."

"What work does an assassino have?" You asked with a bit of sarcasm, it wasn't intentional but it sort of slipped out. "I have contracts that need to be dealt with and courier assignments."

"You can spare a few minutes." Ezio slung an arm across your shoulders and smiled widely. "All you do is work, you need to take breaks."

"Sorry that I was raised in the old ways." You put your hands up in defense and let a groan out. "Unlike most people I don't know have time to be at ease."

"Who taught you the ways of the assassino?" La Volpe asked as you kept your focus on him. "You're very old fashioned."

"My teacher is long dead, he was from Jerusalem or somewhere in that region." You gave a little shrug and pushed the hair out of your face. "He was very old fashioned and I learned to be as well."

 "That would explain why you have no sense of humor." Ezio remarked before receiving a smack upside the head. "What was that for?"

"For your smartass remark. I was born and raised to be a tool of death." You crossed your arms and let a long sigh out. "So what you consider normal isn't necessarily normal to me. Consider it a difference in culture."

"So you are very loyal to the brotherhood." La Volpe mused as he took a seat on the couch. "I see..."

"I only live to serve the brotherhood, as well as those who support it, and to ensure that the Templars never succeed in their plans." You kept a blank face as you spoke, but your voice gave away the pride you held. "So you will have to excuse me if I don't think the same as others do."

 

La Volpe raised a brow at your words before sending Ezio a look. You had definitely peaked his interest, he'd have to keep an eye on you. He found it rather interesting the way you acted, you were the exact opposite of Ezio, and smiled slightly before chucking to himself.

 

"It was a pleasure to meet you, La Volpe." You gave a small bow, smiling widely, and quickly turned away. "Ezio, if you require my assistance come and find me."

 

You didn't give Ezio a chance to protest against you leaving and quickly left the building. Pulling your hood up before blending in with the crowd, you had an assassination contract with someone on the other side of town, and smiled slightly to yourself.

 

~*~Timeskip to a few years later~*~

 

Over the past few years you had ran into La Volpe several times, most of the time you kept things short and sweet. Though you secretly wished to spend more time with the man.

Your feelings grew from a simple infatuation to a full-blown crush on the older man, it was embarrassing to feel butterflies in your belly whenever you were around him. Even worse when you became tongue tied while speaking to him.

 

La Volpe clearly didn't trust you fully, you didn't blame him for that. If things had been reversed you would be the same way.

Though you did wish that he'd give you a little more credit, you've been nothing but loyal to the brotherhood and the thieves. It honestly hurt your feelings that he barely trusted you.

 

There had been times over the few years that you had assisted several thieves for various reasons; one of them being you couldn't bring yourself to turn down a plead for help, another was you'd have a chance to see the man you had a crush on.

During the past few weeks you swore that someone was watching your every move, but you just brushed it off as paranoia and went back to your busy life. 

Ezio had asked for your assistance a few times, nothing that you couldn't handle, and it slowly started to bring you both closer to the point you almost considered him a friend.

He had matured considerably over the last couple of years, it was hard to believe that he was the same person you met all those years ago.

 

Today you were sitting on a rooftop, enjoying the nice weather, and letting your body have a little bit of a break for once. You didn't bother to look when you heard the sound of footsteps growing closer to you.

 

"You're not usually this bad at sneaking, Ezio." You glanced at the Auditore with a smirk that remained hidden from view. "What do you need me to do?"

"Your words wound me," Ezio placed a hand on his chest and chuckled before sitting down by you. "Nothing, I just wanted to talk with you."

"What do you want to talk about then?" You asked with a raised eyebrow. "Are you having trouble?"

"No, I just wanted to know why you always wear that mask." Ezio ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "What are you hiding from the world?"

"My mask is my safety net, as long as no one knows what I look like then I have a chance to live a normal life." You unconsciously touch the mask and let a rather sad sigh out. "I don't have to worry about the people I care for being harmed because of my lifestyle."

"I didn't mean to bring up a touchy subject." Ezio trailed off as you kept silent. "Sorry if I upset you."

"Don't apologize, it's annoying." You finally spoke and laid on your back. "I keep those who are important at a distance from me, so they can be safe."

"You don't have to be alone, you're like family." Ezio laid next to you. "Family looks out for each other."

"I'm very flattered to hear that." You gave a little laugh and closed your eyes. "La Volpe doesn't trust me, you realize that?"

 

You didn't even have to look at the assassin to tell he was surprised by your words. It was the truth after all, but it was slightly amusing to hear him take a sharp intake of breath.

 

"He's just takes a while to warm up to others," Ezio insisted with a little smile. "I'm sure he trusts you."

"We've known each other for almost five years..." You frowned slightly before rolling onto your stomach. "But whatever you say, I'm sure you're right."

"I've never seen you so interested in a single person," He chuckled softly before glancing at you. "If I didn't know any better I'd say that you like him."

"Of course I like him, he's been a great help to the brotherhood." You shrugged with a bored expression, secretly hoping that he didn't know of your crush. "He's a good man, I admire his dedication to his thieves and those he cares for."

"No, that's not exactly what I meant, I mean I think you like him in the romantic sense." He explained with a slight grin and laughed heartily. "It's about time, you need someone that can help you grow as a person."

"N-no, it's not like that." You blushed slightly underneath the mask, embarrassed about your stuttering, and sat up. "I don't have time for romance, with the life I live...romance isn't an option."

 

Ezio raised a brow at your words, opting for once to keep quiet, and smiled slightly. He found it rather adorable that you were so apprehensive about the topic of love.

You were normally so serious and to the point, the fact that you were genuinely embarrassed about the subject made him realize that you were just as human as he was.

 

"Alright, forget I even brought it up." Ezio patted your back in a sibling like fashion and chuckled heartily. "How about you and I spend time together this evening? Just the two of us, we can catch up with each other."

"I have nothing planned for this evening so sure," You smiled softly before glancing at the man. "When and where should we meet up?"

"How does right after sunset sound?" He suggested with a slight grin and shrugged. "We can meet here."

"Alright, sounds good to me." You gave a genuine smile, standing up slowly, and stretched out. "I'll see you then, ciao."

"Ciao and I can't wait till then." Ezio gave a little smile before watching you leave the rooftop and chuckled heartily. "They're so strange."

 

He waited a few moments before going off to put operation: Get you and Volpe together. Ezio had already gotten all of the contracts done with the help of his fellow assassins, made sure that everything was taken care of, so that the plan would work.

You wandered the streets, looking for something to occupy your time, and failed to notice a pair of familiar eyes watching you. Just humming to yourself as you chatted with all of your allies.

 

To be continued!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volpe is my old man crush, like that guy is rad, and I needed something for him alright. Not extremely fluff but part two will have it *shrugs*  
> Yay! An update, it's been like 87 years since the last one!
> 
> So three more chapters before I start on the part two's for the few fics.


End file.
